Heart wants what it wants (LOVE)
by nina24luv
Summary: Bloom parents think that she died will they find their youngest daughter
1. Chapter 1

_**Bloom POV **_

After finding out I was adopted at the at the age of 6 was earth shattering. The people I call mom and dad were not really my biological parents but in every other way they were and I wouldn't change that for the world.

My adoptive mother is Spanish and her father is Latin unusual match ,with my father owning Disney world and my mother as a lawyer my family was more than financial stable .

Ten years later at the age of 16 years old birthday, december 16 1997 currently a _B _average student and cheerleader at The Los Angeles Academy For The Young And Talented - mainly attending for arts .

Having an all star boyfriend Blake Jason Wilson ageing at 17 years old, September 25 1995 , was just another reason why I love my life so much, were'r pretty much the romeo and Juliet of our school - at least that's what they say .

His dashing dark brown almost black hair , chisel jaw ,chestnut hazel eyes, a rocken Taylor Lautner body , full light pink lips , standing at the height of 5'9 he's every bit of perfect in my eyes . Having two bestfriend's names are mitiz and selena are just another bonus in my life, selena and mitiz are the same age as me .

With Mitiz and Blake being brother and sister there's never a dull moment between those two.

Bloom Isabella Valentina Victoria Peter I know I have a long name but nothing compare to my mother and my grandmother, with each part of my name having a significant meaning in my family makes it worth it .

I was adopted when I was only 9 months old ,some may see that as how a messed up child starts ...well no ,not for me at least ,I was lucky enough to to be adopted into the best family a girl can ask for, my mom was 21 when she adopted me and my dad was 23 they had everything but a child due to my mother being barren .

I spent the first year with my new family in Los Angeles then move to Spain for the next three years so my mom can spend time with her parents, also I could get to know my grandparents .

It was really fun living their, my family is a little how do I say this nicely ...crazy, yup flat out co-cu but I love them anyway .

I learn a lot of things when I lived in spain like spanish dances like tango, cachucha , framenco and bambera but they were not that great I was only five so at that age when I did it was cute but I did master how to spin like spanish pro.

I also learn some Spanish dishes , having a huge family can have they're plus side when your trying to cover up a lie gone wrong , 22 cousin ,3 aunts, 3 uncles all from my mother side.

I actually had my first bestfriends down their ,sofia and lilly ,sofia turn out to be my second cousin so that was really cool the rest of my cousins were really nice but they were older so we were just more casual together .

Sofia and I would dance dance around the house and sing songs in spaish although I didn't understand most of the things the said .

When lilly ,sofia and I were altogether at my house that's when the party really started, I think I still have some home made videos of us dancing and singing mostly to bidi bidi bom bom by Selena Quintanilla-Perez ,we mostly sang that because my mom and grandma Elizabeth aka beth but we weren't aloud to call her grandma because she said it made he feel old so I started calling her mee-maa from then on.

We would play it every time we got together, I didn't mind because up to this day its still one of my favorite songs - Yes I'm kinda old fashion but my dad had a different opinion about the song, he would go crazy just by the sound of it , it was hilarious how he would run an jump in the pool to die down some of the noise, those were the good days but all good days must come to an end when we moved back home to Los Angeles , although we would go and visit for two weeks every summer it wasn't the same.

Now I am proud to say I am fluent in speaking spaish - seven years later .

Now my father side , after we moved back my english needed serious updating so I spent the next year home school brushing up on my english having my mom as much teacher , I joined public school 3 months years later after that year was up , that's where I met my two new besties mitiz and selena . We were join to the hip, we did everything together, as I said before every good thing must come to an end when my father sister got sick with breast cancer , so we moved to Italy when I was 9.

I got over the phase where boys give you cuties and my father did not like that one bit at one point he told me I couldn't days till I was 30 .

I was kinda went drama queen mode when I was told we were moving though - not wanting to leave my bestfriends beside and starting over again. .

When we arrive I was still in my drama queen mood, listing reasons why we should leave but that all change when we arrive at the house. The house was huge 16 bedrooms 18 bathrooms 4 hot tubs and 1 gigantic pool 50 feet long and vineyard over 100's of acres long.

As we drove up the road to the house I stated to wonder wthat they do with so much grapes "hey, daddy what do they do with so much grapes" I ask curiously .

"well sweetie our family makes wine ,actual our family sells the best wine in Italy" he replied .

I was in awe of the view, the sun setting perfectly behind the ocean , the birds soaring through the sky with no care in the world and the wind in my hair it just felt like heaven until , I was snap back to reality when my father stoped the car.

When we got out the car the first thing I saw was a golden retriever ready to attack my dad.

" daddy ! Daddy ! Run that beast dog is going to eat you " I said fanatically, my daddy is gonna be mix meat.

When it got closer it just licked him all over, leaving slobber all over my father's face. Gross.

Pulling my gaze away from my dad and the retriever ,looking at the direction it came the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my nine years of living . I though I had found my soul mate ,Jacob Masscia two perfect dimples on the side of his face ,dirty blond hair ,green eyes and tan skin , but their was two problems I had -he was 13 and my...cousin just my luck.

At the end of the day we lived in italy for 4 years , my dads sister overcame cancer and I learned to speak latin and I had enough pizza and spaghetti to last a life time , just kidding , who can have enough pizza or spaghetti.

When we move back I pretty much pick up my life were I left off with mitiz and selena and a few changes like a smoking hot boyfriend him being the captain of the football team and I being a cheerleader along with mitiz and selena .

**.**

My mom and dad they have been married for about 16 years. I think .

Our home is huge 10 bedrooms ,13 1/2 bathrooms 1 lage pool with a lazy river and 3 hot tubs .I know we have a lot for a three person family but it's not that big when some of my dad's and mom's family comes to visit ,I love my family but the are quite annoying especially my aunts and uncles .

My uncles had the same reaction as my dad when I told them I had a boyfriend , you would have sworn I committed a serious crime by their reaction.

YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY DID!

THEY WENT THROUGH MY FACEBOOK PAGE TILL THE FOUND HIM AND WENT TO HIS HOSUE AND QUESTION HIM ABOUT HIS INTENTIONS and my aunts ,ugh , don't get me started they are always how are you and blake , is blake as cute as I remember , and my favorite HAVE YOU TWO DID IT YET.

What the hell I am sixteen , sometimes I think they don't have a social life, thank lord they are not coming this Christmas. Crazy _ass_ people.

So that's basically my life so I guess it's not that short .

October 25th {Halloween}

Friday morning 4:30 am

I woke up to the sound of my iphone 6 alarm going off , I struggle for a while trying to find the snooze bottom with out lifting my head off my ever so soft pillow ,why do I do this to my self .

I finally found the snooze bottom , starting to drift back to sleep then my phone went off again ,a smile crept on to my faces knowing who it was ...my sweet and loving boyfriend ,blake.

"hello " I say through my sleepy haze but excitement still filled my voice.

"good morning beautiful"his rough came though the phone.

I was full awake after I heard him call me beautiful ,I could feel him smirking knowing her had the victory of catching my full attention . _Jerk_.

"good morning handsome ,stop smirking I was awake already"okay I lied, but I wanted to win .

"you sure " her said in a taunting manber , I could tell another smirk crept on to his face.

"fine you win, I now got up how do you know when I am lying ,are you a genie" I asked, I heard him chuckling on the other end at my foolish question.

"no i am not a genie but I know you all too well ... your voice tells me if you are lying and your eyes tell me how much you love me and your lips prove it" he wispier it in a husky sexy voice . Hot damn.

" you have a point their" I said while twirling a lock of my red hair around my finger and smiling at how romantic he is.

"wow"

"what?" I ask a bit confused, dropping the lock of my hair and sitting up in bed, I rested my back against the bedhead not before making my self comfortable .

"you actual confessed with out having me having to bribe you with food " he said I chuckle at the playfulness in his voice.

" I know right ,the wold is coming to an end but I do love you and don't care who knows it " I replied while picking up the the same strand of hair.

"I love you too more than anything in this world you are the reason my heart beats " he said while sounded so genuine as ever ,all I could do was smile their was no way I could top that.

"I will see you down by the cove in 20 minutes" (cove is their little spot down by the beach under a little opening in a cave by the beach were a little water runs in low enough for them to take a sea bath if the wanted but not enough to drown {just like h2o cave but smaller} but it's really romantic and secluded )

"bye be safe ,cant wait to see you" was the last thing he said before we hung up .

I jumped out of bed and went into my ensuite , brushing my teeth and placeing my hair in a louse but sexy high pony tail with my bangs almost all of covering my left eye, satisfied with it I went back into my room and put on one of my nike sports bras , a matching pair of nike shorts paring it with a white pair of sneakers and a silk jacket.

Spraying some perfume on my wrist and under my ear I left my room and jog down stairs to fill up my pink water bottle before leaving the house with 13 minutes to spare .

Time I reached the cove I had 4 minutes left .I smiled at the fact that I beat blake , I was so lost my own thoughts thinking of how blake expression will be when he sees me in my costume that I didn't even notice someone creeping up to me "HAAA!"

Blake POV

I arrived their with 10 minutes to spare and saw bloom hadn't arrived yet so I decided to take a little swim to cool down .

I took off my grey muscle shirt and my black track pants ,all I was left in were my blue boxes . I dove in the crystal blue water and took a swim around for a while until I heard noise above, I slow made my way to the surface to see the most beautiful person ,my bloom.

I notice she was lost in though so I decided to surprise her. I garbed her from behind at the waist.

"haaa !"she screamed when garbed her ,I guess I really did scared her, she turns around and a hugh sigh of relief washes over his faced "blake you scared the crap out of me...and why are you wet-"she said but stops when she aready knows the answer to her own question,

"sorry I scared you I just wanted to hold you"I replied , I start nuzzling her neck, I heard her lets out a heavy sigh trying her hardest not to moan ,then I went over to her weak spot and kiss ever so soft at first then started to suck on it a little harder to get her to let out that moan she was holding ,mission accomplished.

I pull away to look in her face to see her eye closed and her mouth slightly open to try to catch her breath.

Taking her hand an guiding her to the edge of the water for her to sit on the edge , I placed myself back in the water right in front of her and between her legs.

Bloom POV

As blake and I sat their starring in to each other eyes for what seemed like eternity .

He broke the silence "hey are you coming to my halloween party later to night"he says while stroking my leg trying to hide his red cheeks

"of course, mitiz , selena and I are actually getting ready over at your house so we can help you and the guys set up" I say while putting my hand on his cheeks .

Next thing I know his lips are pressed against mines, I automatically fall in to the kiss.

His hands rubbed from my legs to my waist then to my ponytail and setting my hair free ,I felt his teeth bite my lower lip asking for entrance , which I granted. I wraped my arms around his neck bringing him impossibly closer, grabbing both of my legs and securing them around his waist he began crarrying me into the water with him .

"blake" I let another moan escape my lips as he kisses my jaw bone making his way to my neck ,I started to running my fingers through his hair as he kiss between my breast and neck.

I arching my back as I felt shivers runs down my spine, removing my now soaked jacket and throwing it some where .

He the proceded to the waist band of my shorts as I let another couples of moans escape my mouth. I was so caught up in the moment I did not feel when remove my shorts until I feel him squeeze my ass ,my cheeks turn red . So this is it am I ready to give up my virginity, I am positive ...sure...maybe...fine, I admit I am not mentally ready but god dama it feels so right but I have to stop I don't want to do some thing will regret later.

"Blake" I wispier unsure how he will react when I tell him I am not ready,

"yes?" he replied pulling away from my neck too look me in the eye,

"I don't think I am ready " I said bowing my head waiting for his reaction .

"hey if your are not ready its okay, I would wait for you forever" he said , wiping away my tears that had slid down my face with out my knowing, I smiled as he led me out the water to sit on the edge .

He sat down first then I sat on his lap with our legs in the water and tangles together.

"I love you so much" I said

"I love you too and I ment what I said we can wait" he says while placing his arms around my waist and resting his forehead on mine, I smiled then remember I am but naked except for my panties and my pants are floating in the water.

"blake"I wispier

"yes" he wispier back smiling , at the realization too.

"my pants are still in the water " I replied shyly ,

" I know ,I 'll get them" he replied as I got off him, he jumped in the water and started looking for my shorts , I stood their smiling to myself, _I really do have the perfect life ._

(In front of bloom house door)

Blake POV

I decided to walk bloom home so we could spend a little more time together.

We finally reach her house at 5:45 we shared a kiss that lasted a few minutes before I jogged back home to get ready for school .

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom POV

I ran up stairs to my room an took a quick shower . I decided today I will wear my hair in half up half down ponytail and curl the ends (ariana grande hair style) ,I did my make up simple a little blush ,foundation ,concealer,cat eye and just darken the creases of my eye and a little lip gloss. I left my bathroom and went to my walk in closet and pull out a light blue dress that ended mid thigh ,tight at the top but not to tight with spaghetti straps and the back was low cut with two straps making an x across my back and paired it of with white pumps . I grab my back pack and head down stairs it was now 7:55 and my parents were now sitting at the breakfast table eating and drinking coffee .

"Bloom you should eat something your a growing girl " I heard my mother say

"I am not hungry"I replied

"Bloom this is not up for discussion EAT" she said frustrated

"Daddy" I said batting my blue eyes hoping he would help me

"Sweetie your mother is right just eat a little it won't hurt" he replied

"Thanks dad " I mutter

I walk in the kitchen and garbed a granola bar , an apple and a bottle of water

"Happy now" I said annoyed

"Well I wish u would eat more -" my mom said utill my dad but in covering my moms mouth

"Yes we are"

" I am leaving ,I promise I will eat it we I get school" I said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek . "Love you" I yell as I closed the door and headed to my gray Porsche .

I got in my car and blast my favorite song money on my mind by the one and only sam smith ,with in 5 minutes I arrived at school it was now 8:15 an school started at nine so I had time . I ate my breakfast as I made my way to my class room I heard boys wolf whistle and said all sorts of perverted things like "hey red wanna go and have some fun in the back on my car" , " I can give you a wild time if you gave me five minutes of your time" I just ignore them , I finally reached my class when I walk in I saw Blake and most of the football team at the back of the class in chairs and on desks talking about their last game and how they won then my gaze turn to mitiz and selena in the group looking as miserable and bored a person can get ,I laugh a little an finish the last of my breakfast and headed towards them .

"Hey " I said about to take a set next to blake until he grabs the bottom of my dress and pull me on his lap

"Hey" he replied with a smirk on his face then kisses my on the lips so softly it was amazing until...

"You two get a room " I heard one of his football team members name jake scoff out

"You are just jealous you can't get any" Blake said I lightly hit him on his am ,he gave me a confused look and I shot back with you know that look. The group left us and went to the front of the class. I felt Blake's hand start to rub up and down my leg I blush at his gesture to get my full attention .

"Blake we are in school" I said as he started to nibble and suck on my neck

"And?" He says continued to nibble and suck my neck

"And it's not appropriate for is to be doing this " I said butting back a moan I felt him smile because he knew he was turning me on "but you like it " he said as he kissed his way to my jaw ,I felt his hands moved further up my leg " no I don't "I said hoping he would stop before a teacher walks in and sees us " you sure " he said with his lips hovering over mine , Good god I don't even have the strength to push him off he's right I want him I couldn't help my self I crashed my lips on his enjoying the kiss till I feel him squeeze my ass I yelp in surprise as I did that he slide his tongue in my mouth we sat their together and had a heated make out session ...

Magix at red fountain (the alfea fairies are their too)

Sky POV

Board meeting room

(Btw the magic dimension is 22 days ahed of earth)

"King Oritel and Queen Marion what a pleasure to see again" King Erendor said as Queen Samara gave them a a warm smile .

"Well you know I was always a fan of the dragon show and the boys sword fighting " he trying to hid the sadness in his voice (it's bloom birth in the magic dimension )

"Oritel you don't have to hide the fact that you miss her she was your daughter you have every right to miss her and want her back I miss her too I consider her a daughter to me we had our kids arranged to be married , I remember a time when samara and I came to visit ,when I got my hand on her I remember you had to beg me to put her down and how we made joke about how she had me warped around her little finger and she was only four moths old ...everything was perfect until those witches showed up at the ball and took her away when no one was looking ... I am sorry I shouldn't have brought that up especially on her birthday I -" Erendor was cut off by Oritel

"It's okay I know you miss her to but we have to move on as painful as it is we have to ,so that's why I am going to destroy her birth Lockett ...you ever heard to story it say if you destroyed a royal birth Lockett from Sparks you will see them as the essence leaves the the lockett I had always hoped that if I did I would see her put another part of me said she's dead and all I wold be doing is destroying the last piece of jewelry she wore...but enough I have to let go and that has to start by giving up the lockett " Oritel said biting back tears

"We will be fine we just need a little time" Marion said while stoking Oritel arm

" Mom is right " daphne spoke for the first time sense they enter the board room

Knock knock

They all turn their attention to the door to see the blond hair prince and his best friend enter ( brandon is a prince so are the rest of the boys) .

"King Oritel , Queen Marion, Princess Daphne , Mother, Father the show will start in 5 minutes you should take your seat in the VIP area " I said

"Thank you son and Brandon for tell us "

" No problem your majesty" brandon said as the royals followed him and sky to the VIP area

"We are here ...when it stats Miss. Faragonda will call you to break the Lockett and give your speech and I am very for your lost" I said as brandon and I bowed and left .

As brandon and I made our way to the entry of the arena to take our seats "so sky you don't remember a thing about her " brandon breaks the silence " brandon I am only six months older than her so that puts me at ten months when she disappear and I don't think you can remember anything when you were ten months " ,"so that's a no I take it " brandon said "yes ...it's ...a...no" I said slowly trying to hold back my laughter from his stupid question " O I see you are laughing at me but we will see who is laughing when you see diaspro walking down the aisle and you too have to live happily ever after with the devil her self" brandon said smirking "okay my father has not announced that I have to marry her,and her parents suggested it and we all know my father does not like her kingdom and how they run it so I may not have to marry her so ...HA " I yell the last part at him we finally reached our seats as Miss. Faragonda started to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and specially invited guest it's a tragic and happy day for us as we moran the lost of Sparks youngest princess ,Princess Bloom Ciara Anina Vertes her parents are here King and Queen Oritel and Marion to finally destroy their daughter birth Lockett and to finally let her rest in peace and to start to heal their broken hearts ,please put your hands together as we welcome King Oritel and Queen Marion ." The crowed clapped as they made they way down.

I watch as the royal couple made their way to the center of the arena " Thank you everybody for that warm welcome , well as you know today is my youngest daughter birthday today but unfortunately she is not here to celebrate with is , my wife and I have finally found the courage to give her up and let her spirit rest in peace ,we have brought our self this very beautiful day to finally destroy her birth Lockett in front of all you...and please excuse my wife if she cries like a baby" King Oritel said as the crowed chuckle at his joke.

"My husband means if he cries like a baby" Marion said the crowed laugh a harder while still feeling sorry for the couple . Marion and Oritel made their way off the stage to a rock shape table a little away form the stage still in the arena. They placed the Lockett on the table after that Oritel drawn his sword as him and his wife grab the sword together and aimed it at the Lockett at that moment everything went slight the birds seem to stop chirping ,the dragon seem to stop roaring everything went dead slight until BOOM! ,Oritel and Marion fired the sword .

Out came a blinding light flowed by a little smoked then came the most beautiful creature ...no not creature goddess was shown she had flaming red hair sapphire blue eyes she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen but I had to been brought out by my thoughts by brandon and the other guys try to figure out what was going on but I honestly could care less I just wanted to stare at that beautiful goddess and make her mine ...but the way all the other boys are staring at her they wanted the same thing as me to make her theirs as I began to think all hope is lost for me and her to be together I heard Marion said "my baby is alive" and my hope is back

To Be Continue ...

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom POV

My day was going pretty normal day for me cheer practice ,teachers boring students to death , the only weird thing was that my ex-boyfriend Andy tried to tell me something by my locker but then Blake shown up and he got nervous and left , I just shock it of and though it was just be a guy thing . It was finally last lesson and I decided to skip class and just walk around the school ,during my walk I thought about my life , what I wanted to do when I left school and who I want to b- . My thoughts were cut of by a loud sound coming from the back of the school I slow made my way to the corner to ease drop on what was going on but another part of me wish I had never saw ...

Magix

Marion POV

"My baby is alive" my thoughts were running crazy all this time I thought I had lost my baby and blame my self for not being by her side when she need me most, how I was such a bad mother for letting them take her and the whole time she was alive . Before I knew it tears were steaming down my face my heart was pounding in my chest it was like time has just froze and it was me and that picture of her . My baby girl had grown up so beautifully , her beautiful red hair flowed all the way to her ankle her crystal blue eyes ,that beautiful smile that I missed so much that I would do anything to hear that wonderful laugh that filled a room and how she use to cuddle into my chest while I sang to her . All I wanted is to find her and hold her and tell her how much I missed her an love her .

" Oritel s-s-she's alive " I said while stuttering

" I see but were is she ?who had her ?how do were find her?" Oritel said

"Your majesties I may , I think I know a way to find her " tecna said from in the crowed

" not trying to be rude but who are you " Oritel said

" I am princess Tecna Amanda Small from the planet of zenith " tecna replied

" yes you may speak" I said

"Well my boyfriend Prince Timmy Sam Haynes and I created this device last summer that you just put a photo of the person you are searching for and a hologram comes up and it gives their name age what they like dislike and family members etc , now my question for you are you sure you want to do this and it may cause some side affects to the person you are searching for bu-" tecna said but got interrupted by Oritel "what side affects " he said with anger in his voice " they are head aches and dizziness but they only last 8 hours max and they may not even come it depends if the person is mentally stress or not ,so are you ready " teams ask . After a few minutes "do it " I said as serious and confident voice .

Tecna POV

I grab my IMAX 50000 and enter a photo of bloom and put on a world wide search , after 5 minutes the hologram pops up and tuns of photos of her and her family and friends their were other things like her blood type ,birth certificate , age , some family members,her adopted parents and what stood out the most to every was the school and the location EARTH .

"My baby was on earth this whole time it make so much sense now they put her their so no one would pick up on her magical trail " Queen Marion said in shock "we need to go and get her we are gett-" Oritel said with happiness in his voice but was cut of by Miss . Faragonda " NO you can't !" at that statement all eyes turn on her " why not " Marion ask .

Earth

Bloom POV

Their were Blake and most of the football team their hold Andy by his shirt full of blood I felt tears welling in my eyes at the sight all I kept tell my self no my Blake could not have done this I tried my best to hold back my sobs as I watch the rest of this unfolds .

Blake POV

( Bloom saw all of this )

My friends and I had a little business to take care of before school finish.

" I told you pacifically if you come near my girlfriend or even look at her ,I told you I would make your life a living hell " I said

"She needs to know that her boyfriend is a dic-" Andy was cut off my punch in his stomach he wanted to fall but my friends held him up . I then grab his face and made him look me in the eye then said " let me repeat my self one last time stay away from my girlfriend or I will put you in a wheelchair for the next month are we clear" I said

"Fuck off " he said . I punch him in the stomach again three times back to back and once in his mouth " ARE WE CLEAR !" I shout in his face

" y-y-yes " he said stuttering as the blood run down his face

"Good " I said as we drop him and went back into the school , at one point I swore I heard something but when I look their was nothing .

Bloom POV

I saw Blake and his friends coming my direction so I ran back into the school and hid in the girls bathroom . I made my way over to the sink and saw I had my mascara running down my face I quickly fit my make up and went back out of the bathroom as I took less than three steps and bump into someone .

" I am so sorr-" I stopped when I realized it was Blake that I bump into my heart started racing and all of a sudden I started to feel a little scared

" it's okay hey are you okay you like you have been crying " he said while stroking my cheek with one hand and placing the other on my waist and pulling me closer to him until my body was pressed against him .

" I'm fine I just squeeze my finger between the stall door that's all "I said looking away so he could not see I was lying.

" you sure " he said while placing a hand under my chin making me look him in the eye "yeah I am sure " I said while giving him a short kiss on the lips to convince him but that short kiss he turn into a turning into a make out session , I tried to push him away but he then push me onto the lockers I began to feel a little but more scared but kept on kiss his so he would no suspect anything then I felt his hands moved from my waist to my ass then just below my dress and after that made its way up my dress an squeeze my ass I jump a little as he use that opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth as I wrapped my hand around his neck after 5 minutes the school bell rang so we broke apart knowing the hall would be crowed at this point so I decided to make my way to my car and head home to think about what I saw Blake did to Andy and what do I need to know . Just as I was about to get into my car Blake garbed my wrist " are you going strait to my house and if you are we could get a little alone time together because mitiz got detention and my parents are out of town " he said with a grin on his face " I can't I have to go home and get my costume " I said with a fake frown the truth is I just need time alone to think " that's okay I just get jake to come and help me get things set up until you get their " he said, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips an said 'good luck ' and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Magix

Red fountain

Faragonda POV

"NO you can't " I said as my voice boom through the school " why not " Marion ask . I felt all eyes on me " because you just can't barge in their and claim that you are her mother and father and she is a princess from a magical dimension and also a fairy ...now can you " I said taking a deep breath " no we can't but...she is my daughter I have missed so much time with her that I can never get back and knowing that she is alive and not holding her in my arms and tell he how sorry I am for letting take her , it's to much to bear " Marion said as fresh tears stream down her face.

My heart was breaking as I watch the most strong woman and Queen break down in her husband arms I had no other choice to help them . " we will go but we have to tread lightly Marion ,Oritel and daphne you can go to earth an-"I began to say but was cut off by Erendor as he and his wife made their way to us " my wife and I would like to accompany to earth if that's okay " , before I could protest Oritel answer " it would me more than okay if you join us as long as you lets us greet her before you squish her to death"

Earth

Bloom POV

I enter my house ran strait up stairs to my room and lock the door an quickly made my way to my bathroom, I hoped into my bathtub full dressed and turn on the above shower while I sat on the tub floor crying asking my self how could I fall for someone like him and what did Andy mean by I need to know ,my head felt like it was about explode all of a sudden . After about twenty minutes I finally stopped crying and decided to leave , as I stood I began to feel really dizzy ,I manage to take off my soaking wet cloths and put on my robe and made my way to my bed just as I was about five steps away my bed my knees started to give out and I fell to the ground and every thing went black.

Magix

{ I know it really did not makes sense going from magix to earth back to magix but I needed bloom home }

Sky POV

"Sky and brandon you will accompany the Oritel Marion sky's parents and daphne to earth as their security " Saladin informed us "yes sir " brandon and I said as I heard some of the other boy students say how lucky we were.

Earth

Daphne teleported us to a park a block away from blooms house and used her magic to change our cloths of our usually attire to causal but still classy cloths. We finally reached the house at 4:30, I look over and saw Marion took a deep breath before pushing the door bell ,then appeared an lady middle age with brown hair that reach her back with hazel eyes at fist she look at us like we were crazy because their were 7 of us then she spoke " may I help you " she asked nicely " well I don't know how to really say this but we are ...blooms biological parents " Marion said ,I heard the lady gasp as she took a minute to compose what we just said "what can I do for you " she said getting a little hostel " we would like to speak to our daught-" Oritel began but was cut off by the lady " she is NOT your daughter she's my DAUGHTER you left her and I am sorry ,you may not speak to her ,our family is happy and you don't need you to come and ruin that ...good day" she said as she was about to close the door but was stopped by my fathers foot , she open the door wider and look my father in the eye then he spoke " if we weren't clear we would like to speak to her and they did not give her up she was take from them, we had to live for years thinking that she was dead because of those witches took her from us so excuse us for not wanting to be civil " he said taking a deep breath the woman looked shock all she could say was "witches" everyone eyes went wide as we realize that my father slipped up " let us explain " Marion said , she took a minute to think about it then she let us in .

{The end}

Just kidding

When we enter the house it was beautiful with grand stair case that I guess leads up to their bedrooms , she make a left turn and took us in to the living room , she told us to wait their and make our self comfortable as she left to go get some drinks . We all sat down an tried to discuss a way to tell her that bloom is a fairy and that she is a princess but we got interrupted but a door slamming ,then a guy shown up with blonde hair and blue eyes in a suit an a brief case in his hands we automatically knew that was mike ( when they search for bloom her adopted parents name pop up) he look at us confuse then came over and said" hi I'm mike can I help you with something " , " well we are blooms biological parents " Oritel said ,mike drop his brief case and and made his way to the single arm chair in the living room. When mike took his seat vanessa came back with the drinks on a tray ,we all took our drinks as vanessa realize mike was their "mike you home these people are bloom biological p-" vanessa said but mike interrupted " they told me already "

Vanessa:" so what about witches "

Mike :" witches don't them only exist in fairy tales "

Marion:" well we are not from earth were from the magical dimension , I am Queen Marion of Spark also known as domino and this is my husband King Oritel my other daughter Princess Daphne , King and Queen Erendor Samara of Eraklyon and their son Prince Sky and his best friend Prince Brandon , bloom was taken from us by three witches when she was only nine months and today at red fountain the school for heroes we were their to break bloom's birth locket , it's a locket that every royal member of spark are given when their are born so we decided to destroy hers to symbol of us letting go and moving on but when it was destroyed a hologram of her pop up and then one of the students of alfea school for fairies did a world wide search and that's how we found you ...so here we are "

" so you are tell me that you are magical creatures so is my daughter " mike said with a confused expression on his face," yes you understand " Oritel said happily " let me say this ...my brother is head of the police department and what ever stunt you people are playing my family and I ,we are not interested so leave free willing or I will call my brother " mike said , he then relies that none of us were moving so he pulled out his phone and was about to call his brother but Marion turn his phone into a toad and she said " do you believe us now " after a few minutes he finally spoke "we believe you"

Bloom POV

In her room

{while every thing is going on down stairs}

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing then I realize I was on the floor I slowly stood up and sat on my bed as I answer my phone without looking at the caller I-D

Phone conversation

Bloom (B)- "hello" I said in a sleepy tone

Blake (BJ)- " hey babe were are you the party started a half an hour ago" then everything came back at the sound of his voice , what he did to Andy and the secret

B-"I-I just don't feel really well that's all " I could tell he didn't believe me

BJ-"bloom don't lie to me what's going on " as he started to get angry

B-"nothing I am just not felling up to it that's all" I said getting equally angry

BJ-"so now you are lying to me " I heard him yell through the phone

B-"you are lying to me " I yelled back

BJ-"so you admit it you are lying to me "

B-" you know what I don't feel like talking to you right now goodbye" I said then hung up the phone

I laid on my bed and though about how everything could have gone so wrong , this morning everything was perfect now I don't know. I spent another hour thinking about the secret maybe he kissed one of Andy's girlfriends when they were still dating or he and Andy used to be friends and something bad happen , you know what I really don't care no more it's in the past I am happy and in love with him . I decided to got to the party after all I put on a black dress that the top was tight with a sweetheart neck line and the bottom flowed to my mid thigh with a pair of black pumps , I went to my closet and pulled out a black mask with studs that just covers my eyes . I did my make up very intense with bold red lipstick , a black smokey eye and some blush ,concealer ,foundation etc , I curdled the ends of my hair and just left it down . As I made my way down stair I realize my parents had guest so I decided to go through the back, as I made my way to the back door my eyes locket eyes with another pair of eyes if felt like time had stop and it was just me and him , his ocean blue eyes were captivating and his golden blond hair just brought then out more , I though my boyfriend had a great body but his abs were seen perfectly through the t-shirt he was wearing ,he was like the Prince off of Cinderella but way hotter I wonder what he would look like with out that shir- bloom stop it you have a boyfriend that loves you although he is angry now but he loves you .

When I finally reach Blake's house I could hear the music blasting . As I enter the house I saw people drinking and dancing on each other and they were not drinking lemonade , as I made my way through the house I saw jake and he told me Blake went up stairs to his room . I went up to Blake's room and saw the most heart breaking thing ever ,Blake was having sex with Selena my best-friend " so I guess you could not wait for me she put out so you just had to accept and you selena our friendship is over just like our relationship Blake " I said with tears pouring down my mask onto my face as selena jumped off Blake and sat next to him in bed as the two look at me like if the saw a ghost " bloom we did mean for it to happen it just did it didn't mean a thing" Blake said as he got dress " he's right bloom it meant nothing" selena said as she also got dress " IT MEANT NOTHING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE HERE HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU ARE SAYING IT MEANT NOTHING ...SO I GUESS WHEN I HEAND YOU MOANING HIS NAME IT WAS JUST NOTHIG OR WHEN YOU WERE MOANING HER'S" I said with anger in my voice .

I stormed down stairs as I head them calling name as the flowed me through the crowed to the front door house as I was about to leave when I saw Andy and mitiz in one of the single arm chairs having a heated make out session with their tongues as mitiz sat with both of her legs on either side of Andy in a nippy tight dress that you could see he panties while Andy hand wonder under her dress to god knows were and the other squeeze her breast , I decided to pay then a little visit before I leave so I walk over to them as Blake and selena still flowing me calling my name and apologizing " so girl code does not mean anything no more like not dating your bestfriends ex-boyfriend ...I guess not " I said as I struggled my shoulders , mitiz jumped off andy as the two looked flushed at that point Blake and selena caught up to me and saw the whole thing went down " bloom Blake told me you were not coming " mitiz said as she tuck a stand of hair behind her ear trying to catch her breath " I wonder what would happen if I didn't show up I would probably never knew my boyfriend slept with one of my now ex-bestfriend as the other bestfriend made out with my ex-boyfriend...is this a regular thing when I am not here you make out with Andy or maybe in some cases sleep with him and selena sleep with Blake " I said look at the four people who claim to care about me . I felt Blake hand garbed mine so I took a drink of someone who was passing and through it in his face an scream " NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN " by that time we had everyone's attention in the room , I decided to to leave as I made my way through the crowed not really a crowed because they parked and let me pass.

I was less than five steps away from the door when I heard mitiz shout " you feel you are wall of that because your daddy owns disney world and your mother is a lawyer but the truth is you are not you can't even keep my brother happy that's why he cheated on you twice ( I looked at her confused as the crowed gasp) O you didn't know you were right it's not the first time Blake slept with selena that's what Andy wanted to tell you at school today but I guessed he did not because Blake and him made an deal that if I slept with him he would not tell but I guess you and your slutty ass still found out like mother like daughter O wait you are adopted your real mother did not even wanted you but I guess vanessa still taught you how to be a slut like he-" I cut her off by slapping her in her face every one gasp as mitiz held here cheek were I slapped her "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN " as I shout in her face then made my way home .

When I reached home was on my way to my room quietly when I realized my parents still had guess but luck clay no one heard when I came in . Just as I was about to tip toe across the living room trying not to disturb anyone I heard the most shocking thing " so you are blooms adoptive parents and you never gave her up she was taken from you by witches and she is a princess from spark also known as domino and your youngest daughter and a fairly " I heard my mom say (vanessa) "yes"a lady with hair like mines said I have to admit it I look a lot like her "so now we have to tell bloom and also convince her ...by the way can you turn my phone back I need that and I don't think the toad male or female can take my calls" my dad said(mike) at first I thought they were all going crazy then the woman that looked like me but older turn the toad that was on the centre table into my dads (mike) iPhone "now let's go and get bloom and tell her hopefully she does not freak out to much like last time we told here were sold her favorite stuff animal, that will make our neighbors call the cops thinking we are doing her something if I remember correctly " my mom said (Vanessa) as she stood to make her way out but I came out from behind the pillar I was behind and said "no need to find me or convince me I saw what you did so I am I fairly ...that's one for the books" I murmur the last part

{MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE }

Author note:

I might stop this story on fan fiction because I don't know if you all like it and it does not make sense I keep publishing and don't have any readers but if you do I am also on watt pad so is the story so if you like it my name is the same thing (nina24luv)


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom POV

We all sat in the living discussing I being magical and royal it's kinda...weird , I was so happy when I found out that my biological parents never gave me up don't get me wrong I love my adoptive parents more than life it's self they were always their for me they raised me but I kinda wonder what my life would have been like if I never came to earth maybe I wouldn't be so heart broken that Blake cheated on me with my best friend and my other so call best friend was making out with my ex-boyfriend .I snapped out of my thoughts when my biological mother asked me 'if I wanted to move to the magical dimension ' at first I really didn't want to leave and become a princess, it's not me I prefer to just eat pizza in bed or just chill with my friends and family while watching reruns of old movies in pair of shorts and an baggie t-shirt it's just who I am or who I was, I feel so confused I don't know who to trust or who I sh- my thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door so my dad (mike) when to and check ,I then slipped back into my thoughts , I haven't told my parents about my fight with blake , mitiz , selena and andy maybe I should go to magic's ,I could take time to rebuild my self .

My dad finally returned and who was with him I could not believe they wold even show their faces at my house " bloom can we talk to you " Blake said " why should I talk to you , sleeping with selena wasn't enough " I screamed at them " you cheated on my daughter " my dad (mike)said full of rage my mom vanessa and brandon ( she found out every one names ) had to hold him back "bloom please just let us explain" he said gabbing my arms " Blake I told you I don't want you to touch me " I said , I tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge all of a sudden sky jump in front of me and push blake who fell onto the ground , when Blake got up it turned into a fist on fist fight blow after blow fight after 15 minutes brandon was finally able to pull sky off blake , when sky wasn't looking blake was about to take another blow but I cut him off by kicking right in the balls ,I hate to admit it I wanted to do that from the time I saw him and selena in bed , I saw him kneeled to the ground holding his area I stooped to his leveled and whispered in his ear " let's see you try living without me because you know what I am pretty sure I can live without you" I then rose form the ground and saw sky with a bloody lip and brushed jaw , so I took his hand and lead him up to my room .

Sky sat on my bed as I went into my bathroom and garbed the first aid kit and TCP , I stood in fort of sky with a cotton ball full of tcp I started to clean his bloody lip " sorry for the lip and thank you for defending me " I said " thanks for stopping him from taking another grab at me " he said trying to laugh it off "nah I think you could have hold your own besides you only got a bloody lip and bruised jaw he got a broken noise , bloody lip , bruised jaw and the possibility of not having children in the future so I think you won " I said ,I heard him chuckle at my comment , I was finally done cleaning his lip so we just sat in my room and talk a little ,I found out he is crowned Prince of a planet named Eraklyon , he has a dog name lady I personally found it really cute , he's not the typical stuck up arrogant prince I thought he would be he's ...nice ,sweet , kind , funny,charming and has really funny come backs , " you really loved him didn't you " he said looking at a photo of Blake hugging me from behind as I looked up at him and he looked down at me " I guessed it was not mutual ... I fell so hard for someone like him how could I be so stupid " I said as I hopelessly chuckle and garbed the photo from off my night stand " your not stupid ,one wise person once told me you can never fight it the hearts wants what it wants, I had that feeling of love once but it's love is quite intense ,confusing , make you do crazy things but at some point it has to hurt , it takes a strong heart to love but a stronger heart to love after it has been broken " he said looking into my eyes , what the hell is happening to me is like I am fall for him how can that be this morning Blake and I were dating and now I think I am falling for a guy I only known for less than 6 hours he maybe right love is intense but is it enough .

When we returned down stairs I saw that my dad (mike) had cool down and blake, mitiz, selena and andy had left so that's a relief , " is that offer still on the table to move to the magical dimension I know it's sudden but I-" I was cut off by my dad (mike) " we get it sweetie you need time away from blake, mitiz ,selena and andy just know we are always here for you know matter what ... your my baby girl and you always be my little girl and your happiness means every thing to me and your mother , so if you need time off we will support you just know that we love you " my dad mike said kissing my forehead with tears steaming down his eyes . I went up to my room and pack my stuff, every one thought I packed my whole room because I had 15 bags I maid a lot of sacrifices I had to leave some or my curling irons , flat irons,make up ,clothes etc, said goodbye to my adoptive parents and my sister daphne made a portal to Sparks .

When we arrived I was shock the place was huge I mean I have seen big houses and lived in them all my life but this was a place and I was the princess and I kinda knew who I wanted to be my prince but can I still trust men . As we made our way to my room with some guards carrying my bags . My room was a little bigger than my old room and the bathroom it was five start it had a hot tub , shower , bathtub , a sofa with a flat screen tv , obviously a toilet and sink with tuns of counter space , I felt like I had die and went to heaven , let's not forget the closet it was 14 feet long and 16 feet wide I am definitely in heaven I thought to my self . When I was done I went right to bed so I wore a pair of shorts and a huge black sweatshirt that had OMG marked across it .

The next day I woke to the sun shinning through my bedroom window ,I made my way over to my window and finish let the sun come in . I went to my bathroom and brush my teeth and my hair down, I left my bathroom and head to the dining table with one of the maids help ,when I got their I was shock at how many people were their .

" bloom you remember erendor , samara ,sky and brandon" daphne said

"Yea but not to be rude but who are the other 9 " I said taking a seat next daphne

" well these are sky , brandon and my friends " said daphne

" I am Princess Stella Faith Adams of Solaria" said the girl with golden blonde hair

" I am Princess Flora Kaleah Nicole Lovato of Linphea " said a girl with light brown hair

{they all introduce them self the same way and to shorten my work here are all the names :

Prince Helia Dwight Armstrong of Knightly

Princess Tecna Amanda Small of zenith

Prince Timmy Sam Haynes ...

Princess Layla Alyssa Cathrin Swift of Tides

Prince Nabu Dylan Parker of Andros

Prince Brandon William Cannon of...

Princess Musa Destiny Mota of Melody

Prince Riven Raequon Rogers of ...} (I need suggestions for planets for brandon,Timmy and riven or I could just leave them blank)

" So bloom what did you do for your 17 birthday " tecna said

" well I am not 17 yet so I don't know what I want to do " I replied

" you haven't told her yet " Erendor said

"Told me what yet "I said with a confused expression across my face , " well the magical dimension is 22 days ahead of earth so basically you turned 17 yesterday ...so sense it's your birthday what do you want to do " stella asked me . " well us boy are not participating in your little plans because we all know you guys are going to go shopping and make us carry your bags so us boys are going and play video games in the lounge and it doesn't make any sense inviting you girls " riven spat out , at least he is being real I rather at this point deal with people that are brutally honest than a complete phony

" well sense it is was my birthday yesterday riven's right I want to go shopping and just to spite you I will make you a bet -"I was cut off by my father " we are going to leave before this gets ugly " my father said him Erendor , samara and my mother all got up and left

" your bet " riven said wanting me to finish what I was saying before my dad interrupted " right , you let me race the best one of you and if I win you all have to carry our bags when we go shopping " I said smirking

" and if we win I would personally do this but my girlfriend would kill me so I will let sky do it , if we win you have to make out with sky for 10 minutes ... with tongue" he said smiling

" your on " I said smiling everyone looked at me like I was crazy , I really did't mind kissing sky he is sweet and funny

THE LOUNGE

" So who is your best player " I said taking my seat on the sofa ,I was shock at how big the lounge was it had all sorts of game like wii,x-box,psp, pool table etc

"I am " riven said

" no he is not ,sky is but after a the fight last night with bl-" but I cut him off " please don't say his name " I said , I looked around and realize that all of them already knew I should have seen that coming sky still had the slit by his lip .

Riven and I were neck and neck so I came up with a plan to make him lose by whispering in his ear " we can sleep together and I won't tell musa " I said he instantly stop I heard the boys yell at him and the girls cheering me on all riven did was stare at me in shock I smirk to my self as I pass the finish line .

" dude what happen " brandon ask shaking him " she-she-she " he said stuttering but I cut him off " yes I beat you fear and square now let's go and get change ... what kind of money you guys use here in magics " I said ,tecna then pulled out what I guessed was a ten dollar bill it look like Monopoly money " don't worry bloom just go to your parents and get some cash" stella said , I nodded and made my way to my father study (the maids told her that's were her father was )

Knock knock

"Enter " I heard him saw , I slowly enter and saw his head was in his papers he then looked up and smile at me so I politely smile back and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk

" hey honey what can I do for you " he said

" I kinda need ...cash " I said nervously

" why are you so nervous I am your father you can ask me for anything plus I have a couple of years to make up for ...you know what take my credit card " he said handing me his credit card

" thanks" I said as I took the credit card I was on my way out the door when I stop and turned around and ask him " did you and mom ever thought of me " he got up and made his way over to me and garbed my hand and walk over to a single arm chair in the office by the fire place ,he sat down and I sat on his lap " your mother and I thought of you every single minute of every day , we look for you in every single dimension 24 hours strait we had every single solder of Spark and Eraklyon even other dimension helped out searching for you , your mother would send hours in your nursery crying her self to sleep in one of the rocking chairs ...we only found you because after 16 years we finally convince our self to let you go it was the hardest thing I ever had to do ...I love you so much sweet pea " my dad said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I rest my head on his chest as he cried with his head on top of mines , " I love you too and I like the name sweet pea " I said wrapping my arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom POV

Fifteen minutes later I had finally left my dad study and made my way to my room , I took a quick shower ,done my make up a little more intense with some bright red lip stick, I brush my hair and curled down in big full luscious sexy way I was really happy at how it look and don't mention how it felt full of volume and supper soft I think it's the best I have ever done my hair maybe my luck has turn arou-

Beep Beep

I heard my phone go off , I made my way over to my bed and when I checked it my luck had just plummeted blake , andy, mitiz and selena had sent me text's, voice messages , calls and to top it off I have Facebook and Instagram photo and videos of my fight with the blake , mitiz ,selena and andy , I decided to check my voice mails first most of then were of them apologizing and blake saying he wanted me back he seemed really sorry I heard him sniffing on the other end of the phone I just want to go back home and warp my arms around him and tell him I for give him and love him with every muscle in my body I felt tears slip down my cheek just at the thought of I am causing him pain, but I can't I haven't forgive him, I don't forgive him and ... I think I am having feelings for sky and I think he likes me too .

I wore a black crop top with sleeves and a burgundy flared skater skirt with a pair of sliver flower earrings and a clustered of bangles .

I garbed my black pumps and my phone an made my way to the front of the palace where the gang was waiting I herd them gasp at how I looked I can't blame them I thought looked hot to. After a while I got tired of them just staring at me and the boys drooling " can you guys stop drooling so we can go shopping " I said in an annoyed tone " s-s-sure" sky said stuttering , I found it very cute when guys stutter but when he does it butterflies go off in am stomach at the speed of lighten am I really falling for him .

We stood their in silence for a couple of minutes but not uncomfortable silence just silence like their was nothing to be said to be honest I could stair in his eyes for eternity they told me everything about him like he was kind ,funny ,smart , serious , know's how to take control and how to please a woman if I do say so but the was something else that made my heart sink he was scared I was about to ask why but fuckin big mouth cut me off " can you too stop this goggly eye thing it is creepy " he said, with earn him a slap around his head by musa with a unamused look on her face " owww what's that for " he said rubbing the spot musa hit him , before musa could reply I beat her to it " for being a dick and how do we get to magic's " as our group started walking to the gates the people of sparks looked so happy as they did their daily routine " my cupcake can get us their in a blink of eye " brandon said wrapping his arms around stella " aww I you are so cute snuckums ( I have no idea how to spell that so excuse me if it is spelt wrong) just give me a minute " stella reapplied , they are such a cute couple I though to my self I hope one day I could have that with someone . Stella pulled off her ring and shouted "Solaria " I turned into a beautiful scepter I was in aw she them made a circle with the scepter and a bright light appeared , we all got I and we arrived at magic's.

We spent 2 hours so far shopping and taunting the boys about all our girly conversation . I was going to make riven carry my bags along with musa just for being rude earlier but sky volunteer to carry mines , the guys were constantly complaining that their were hungry and tired so the girls and I decided to spare them , stella used her scepter to teleport our bags back tithe place, to only to be meet by the guys angry faces.

" why did we have to carry your bags when you could have done that 2 hours ago " I heard Timmy yelled ,to be honest sense I have know him he seemed like a very clam person but this guy I am looking at was not clam his eyes were popping out of his head ,his face red with anger and his orange hair look like it was electrocuted and don't get me started on the veins in his neck wear clearly seen, I had to admit he looked like a red tomato with stretch marks.

"Girls are idiots who think that if they open their foot wide enough while wearing something short and have good size breast they can get any guy to do what they want " I head riven said " what the fuck is wrong with you riven " said musa filled of rage

" don't worry musa ,we may spread our legs open and wear short stuff but we have all you boys putty in our small little lets add perfectly manicured hands if I may add ,so who is the idiot now " I said with a smirk on my face which earn me a applause from the girls and the boy just look down quite offended

" so after that cheerful moment ... were do you guys want to go and eat " flora said in her sweet motherly voice , I swear to you sometimes I think she will be the cause of world peace , she has this thing about her that makes he so love able

" well the guys are tired and hungry but I kinda wanna go dancing and maybe ... take a couple of shoots " Layla said while murmuring the last part , I have a feeling me and her will be good friends

" HELL YEAH ! "Said stella

" well their is this new club down the block name 'TGI Friday' and for the guys it also has for and the service is rated 5 stars not to mention we don't even have to worry about fake I-Ds is 16 and over but don't worry it's not a childish club " tech said

We all agreed and made our way to the club , the bouncer at the door was really creepy they way he wink at it made my sink crawl but the way sky shot a glare at him ,as he did that let's just say if look could kill he would be five feet under . When we enter the club my eyes automatically went to the poles in the room and the huge dance floor , after we all had something to eat the girls and I went to the dance floor while the boys went into one of the booths that had a pole in the centre of the table and still gives you a perfect view of the dance fool were the girls and I dance on each other .

Sky POV

The boys and I sat their watching the girls dance and took a few shots , I felt my pants start to get tight as I watch bloom dance with her back against stella her skirt moving up her leg raveling enough flesh to drive a man crazy , I look at the rest of the guys to see that they were all looking at their girlfriends and by the way their pants tighten I am guessing they were having similar thoughts to mine .

The guys and I finish what we were drinking and made our way to the dance floor , I saw brandon grab stella and drag her off to god knows were so I took that opportunity to grab bloom by her waist from behind and press her body against mines as she grind on my dick making me want to be in her so badly , my hands moved under skirt to her upper thigh I heard her gasp as my finger slightly touch her throbbing click " s-s-s- sky we c-c-can't " she said stuttering as she dropped her head onto my shoulder " why not " I said as I kissed her neck leaving love bites " because we are in the middle of the dance floor with loads of people" she said trying to catch her breath as I move my finger in circles around her click.

I garbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the club which had no one or where any wondering eyes could see us , I push her against the brick wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist my hands trailed under her dress to feel her soaking wet pussy , I let her down and slid across her lace under wear and slip my finger into her while I nibble in on her neck , as I move my finger in and out her I felt her hips started to move with need so I slip in another finger I heard gasp as her fingers dug into my back . When I removed my finger I heard her sigh and moan my name at that point my pants were supper tight .

Bloom POV

When sky remover his hands I felt my heart sunk at the lost I didn't even realize he had removed my underwear, my hands starting to roam over his body until I reached the buckle of the pants as I undid the buckle and his zipper my fingers started twitching just at the thought of having my hands around his dick . I was about to push my hand inside his pants but he knelt down in front my and place my legs on his shoulders as he stood, " sky" I moan as his tongue started to lick my click while he push a finger inside me ' what the fuck is he doing to me I have only know him for a day and some and I am in the back of a club as he lick my pussy this should feel so wrong but it feels so ...right ' I thought , I arched my back as I felt my orgasm built up inside me " just let go baby " sky said as he pull away from me but I quickly shove his head back , just then I release every thing I had and he gladly swallowed every thing I had . He then place me back on my feet and kiss me so softly on my lips it was toucher , we stood their for a minute with my hands around his neck as I ran my finger through his hair while his hands rested on both sides of my head with his lips hovering above mines.

Our eyes were wide open just staring at each other in silence until he spoke " bloom would you be my - never mind it's is stupid " he said looking down , I moved my finger up to his chin making him look me in the eye " say what you were going to say " I said " well ... will you be my girlfriend"


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom POV

"Well...will you be my girlfriend " sky said ,those words hit me like a ton of bricks, I mean I have feelings for him but I don't think I am ready for a new relationship, my heart hasn't healed yet for the damage blake has done .

" sky...I really like you alot but I don't think I am ready for a new relationship and its not fear to start a relationship with you if I'm not going to be a 100% in it " I said while stroking his cheek. " your right I will give you time ...but promise me you will think about it and maybe you can have an answer before the end of the year " he said taking a step closer to me and placed his arms around my waist " sky I can't promise that" I said trying to get out of his grip but ended up unsuccessful . I saw sky close his eyes and stared to move close to me the next thing I knew his lips were attacking mines , I didn't even have the strength to push him off . His his started roaming up and down my back as my hands move through his soft blonde hair , I felt tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance I didn't even hesitate to let him in ,after two minutes or so we pulled away as I tried to catch my breath , his lips went strait to my to my neck ' god tomorrow I will have to bye allot of concealer ' I tough as he add more love bites to the ones he gave me earlier

" bloom do you promise" he ask me in a husky voice " yes ,yes " I replied with out even thinking, I just wanted to keep him in my grasp .We then heard someone coming , sky and I quickly pulled away and fixed ourselves .

" sky ,bloom " brandon said as he and stella made their way over to us

" yeah"

" what were you to doing behind here" stella said with a smirk on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes . My fist instinct was to lie but with all the hickies on my neck and other places I won't mention and my face flush only a dummy wouldn't know what we are doing but...I can always take my chances ...yeah screaw the truth it's the 21st century.

" sky and I were dancing so much were got tired and need air so that's why we are here" I said

" so you two need air so you came to the back of the club were their are no windows " stella said with that smirk of hers growing wider

" yup "

" so were did all those red marks on your neck came from or are their ... HICKIES" she said taking a step closer to ,till the point she and I were practically nose to nose. I have a strange feeling she thinks she is Nancy Drew , I just hope she doesn't have the costume because some one will have to pick me up and carry me out of here , what am I saying ,for the time I have known her she is a shopaholic that coming for my mouth it's like the pot calling the kettle black or is it the kettle calling the pot black hmmm I will have to think about that later right now I need to get back to my lie.

" I went to the little girl's room and when I was washing my hands a lock of my hair got wet and under the machine that you does use to dry hands I use to dry my hair and I guess it was to hot so it left red marks on my neck " yup that sounds plausible

" so why are they separate"

" Mother Nature " I said struggling my shoulders , she then takes a step back and resume her place by brandon , I felt my heart stop racing like if someone was holding a gun to my head and them decided to let me live

" whatever you say ... well we are leaving so are you guys coming or do you need to go and dry the rest of your hair" said stella

" nope no need " I said as I grab sky's hand and pull him out of the club to were the group was standing and stella and brandon hot on our trail , I saw the grang give sky and I wondering mixed with curious looks while riven let out a chuckle .

1 week later

{night}

Sparks palace ( Erendor and Samara left but visits everyday)

I still haven't given sky an answer yet , every time I am about to I either receive a text or a voice mail from Blake begging me to come home and take him back and not to throw away what we had , did I mention I made my parents lie and tell every one I went to a private art school in England and if I didn't ...opps . Sky hasn't made it easier for me he either , he would wait till I am alone and shove me onto the wall and kiss me with so much passion sometimes it would me be sweet and other times it would be rough not to mention the ones he gave on a mornings or when I was about to go to bed he would come to my room and we would make out on my bed and let's just say it was downright scandalous ... we didn't do the deed but at some point I would wish for nothing more but he would just walk away like nothing just happen it's so dam frustrating you are probably wondering why don't I just stop him before he can kiss me or play with my body how ever he likes, I just don't have the will power and it is making me so mad I use to be able to tell blake no when ever I want to but with sky I can't even get the word no or stop form in my head .

so that why I am hinging in my closet he usually comes around this time to mess with me and tell me goodnight then leave like usually but he is taking really long and all I want to do is go and curl up in my nice warn king size bed and sleep maybe I am just being silly I should just leave but I also know if I do and he shows up I won't be able to not give him his answer to his question I am still shock that I haven't yet the way that boy plays my body like I am his instrument ,my god he is a gift to all women and girls and I just happen to be his target with those ocean blue eyes and those sexy abs that you can just lick - you know what I can just stay here I mean my cashmere sweater can keep me cozy tonight.

Sky POV

( in the place in his chambers or room {whatever I just wanted to sound fancy})

" you guys I have been messing with her for a week now and she still hasn't come around you sure this plan will work"I said pacing back and fourth as the boys all scatter in my room

" dude chill, now here is the the hard part you ignore her and see how long she takes to be banging at your door or you just lost you touch on women " riven said as brandon and the rest of the guys burst out laughing

"O I am sorry I thought it was you who is losing the touch ,the fact that musa won't even let you touch her aren't you sleeping in the couch in you guys room " I shot back while the boys laugh to the point were tears were running from their eyes

" you little- " riven began but got cut of by brandon " okay shrilly girlies let's keep our panties on and wait till tomorrow to see how bloom is acting " all the boys stood and started to make their way out of my room . I took a quick shower and change into a pair of boxers as I made my way to bed.

Bloom POV

After 30 minutes I got tired of wanting in my closet so I decided to just to go to bed and try to get some sleep but that did not go as plan , I spent the next 2 hours rolling around my bed trying to find a comfortable position but I had no luck my bed felt like it was poking me with nails . I slowly made my way out my room to get some water but didn't get so far I found myself at the door of sky's room .

Why didn't he come to my room tonight , he is probably mad at me for not giving him an answer or maybe he doesn't want to be with me no more , I would understand that I have been told I am pretty ,beautiful and stuff but he is gorgeous many women want him some with bigger boobs and more assets than me I guess he just got tired of chasing me and choose one of them . When I finally pulled my self out of my thoughts I realize I was inside sky's room just as I was about bolt for the door when sky began to roll over , I don't know what came over me , my body just took control and I found my self snuggling into his chest it felt so right just to be in his embrace.

Sky POV

I heard my door close as a small figure made it's way over to my bed , as the figure snuggle into my chest I instantly knew it was bloom from the strawberry sent of her hair , I warped my arms around her as I heard her gasp in surprise I buried my face into her hair and my arm firmly around her waist to prevent her from turning around.

"I thought you were sleeping " I head her say as she finally relax into my embrace

" yeah well I am awake now... not that I am happy you are here but why"

" couldn't sleep "

" why?" I said as her fingers started to run up and down my arm

" Why didn't you come to my room tonight "

"I thought I would give you space " I said while playing with a lock of her hair " no I didn't want you to stay away " she said as she turn to face me , I watched her brought her hand up to my face , she place her hand onto my cheek " bloom I don't want to play games , I know the whole week I was kissing you then leaving , you have no idea how much I wanted you , but I don't want to have a one night stand with you then leave ,I want you in my life full time ,I want to be able to walk around and tell people that you are my girlfriend ,I want to be able to protect you from everything and everyone, I want to be able to kiss you as much as I want and no one can tell me other wise ( we both let out a small chuckle) ... I want to be able to call you my girlfriend " I said

"Yes "

"Yes what "

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend ... if you still want me " she said with a smirk on her face " let me show you "I grabbed her and kissed her after a while we pulled apart , she snuggle back into my embrace as we fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys if i say outfit on the side it's because I usually do that on another site I post my story on (watt pad) I would do it on fanfiction too if I only knew how to , so basically there is no outfit , that goes for all up coming chapters OR you can go on watt pad and check out them if you want my name stays the same and the story name is the same just without the bracket love.**

Chapter 8

Bloom POV

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face not even the sun that is shining through the curtains can ruin that and just to top it off I am in my BOYFRIEND arms, just the thought of calling him my boyfriend make my cheeks turn red.

I roll over in-between sky's arms to his Look at his gorgeous face, his chisel jaw, radiant skin, smooth to the touch and those ocean blue eyes that my heart longs for them to flutter open.

I lied their for the next ten or so minutes stroking his face while sometime I would trace my finger over his body. I Finally got tired of just staring at him so I decided to wake him.

"Sky baby wakeup it's morning " I said softly to him but all he did was gron and pull me closer.

"Sky we can't stay I bed all day w-" I was cut off by sky pressing his fingers on my lips " shhh baby just five more minutes " he said as he removed his finger from my mouth

my " okay ...you take the five minutes while I run to my room and grab my phone"

I then left sleeping beauty in his slumber and made my way to my room

OMG

My hair it looks like a truck ran over my head , I wonder if sky saw , well he didn't say anything so may be he didn't . Huh those people that post those videos on the net I quote 'I woke up like this ' and look like a fricken barbie doll they were lying because I look like that creepy lady with snakes for hair.

Well it could be worse, I could have bad breath . I quickly made my way to my bathroom and fixed my hair , just maybe I should brush my teeth just in case . After I was finish in the bathroom ,I garbed my phone and made my way back to sky's room, I felt like a little girl skipping down the corders .

When I enter sky was on his phone ,I decided to scare him, I slowly made my way up to him counting down in my head till I pounce on him 5,4,3,2,1 JUMP!

" hey baby " he said

"What !? ,why didn't you jump " I said pouting as he pulled me on his lap

"Because I seen a lot more scary thing baby doll creepi-" he started to say until I cut him off " baby doll ?" I said raising one of my eye brows

" yea , well you are small"

" I can't make my self grow taller {she is 5'3} "

"You have really small feet "

" it's not my fault that I am a size 6 ,and besides what girl wants big feet"

" fine, you have really small hands "

" that's not my fault " I said putting up my hand up in defense

" I know it's not your fault but that's one of the things I love about you , the way your hands fit perfectly in mines , not to forget about your tiny feet or body and how soft and smooth your skin feels against mines ...basically I am trying to say I like you just the way you are " by the time he was done some traitorous tears were running down my cheek , I softly place a kiss on his lips

"Well I like the fact that you are bigger than me " I said a small smile

" well I kinda got you a present for your birthday but sense it was last week and at that point we weren't dating and I didn't want it to seem like I was buying you so let's leave it till next year " he said with one of his signature grins

" no me want it now " I said in my baby voice and my baby blue eyes wide open , when I do that I can get what ever I want from anybody even riven like for example their was only one grape soda in the whole place and I have been told that that riven never gives up grape it's his favorite but one of my little pouts and he is putty in my hands .

" God you I am a sucker for the pout , close your eyes " he said, I quickly shut my eyes , I felt sky lift me off his lap and leaves to god knows were and after two minutes or so he returns .

" okay baby doll open your eyes " he said , when I open my eye I saw him sitting beside me holding a gold box.

" I am really exited " I squealed

" maybe I shouldn't " he said teasing me

"You should "

"Why should I "

" because I will gave you a hundred kisses"

"I will hold you to that ...here you go " he handed he the box and inside was the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen

It is a gold bracelet with a blue heart she diamond in the middle .

"Sky this is way to much , I can't take this ,it must have cost a fortune" I said shoving him back the box

" well it actually cost two fortunes but you are worth it and I can't think of anyone better to spend my money on" he said , he slowly took the bracelet out off my hands and placed it on my wrist , I sat their for a couple of moments admiring the bracelet it was utterly beautiful .

" as much as like us being alone I think we should start getting ready for the day ahead" I said placing in quick peck on his lips

" we should an-" he was cut off by his phone ringing , I watch as sky check the caller I-D before he look at me " can you please excuse me for one moment " he said , I nodded my head before he walk off to the balcony to take his call {it is joined on to room }, I sat their going through my phone deleting pics of Blake, mitiz ,selena ,and I until I got a text message from Blake .

After a while of debating with my self if I should or shouldn't answer his text ,I decided to just to answer his text what harm can come of it ...right?

{Bloom and Blake text convo }

{bloom =B

blake=BJ }

BJ : baby please talk to me I am sorry I can't live without you

B: then why did you sleep with selena TWICE !

BJ : well you answer that is a good sign ... I was stupid and wasn't thinking ,selena means nothing to me . I love you and only you and you love me even if you are still mad at me please forgive me

B: it's not that easy

BJ : your right ...please come home so we can have a talk . Please baby I am begging you

B: fine , I am coming home to see my parents today meat me at our spot at 2:45 sharp

BJ : thank you so much baby I will see you later ;)

End of convo

Bloom what the hell have you gotten your self into ,I thought as I dropped back in sky's bed . Minutes later sky returned, he laid back in bed as I cuddle into his chest .

Maybe I should tell him about going to see blake later or I can tell him when I get back...yeah when I get back.

"You really love to cuddle don't you " he said playing with a strand of my hair

" yes I do , who was that on the phone" I said tracing my finger on his chest

" just my head master Saladin ,telling me that the boy and I have to come back to school so we can do over the exhibition "

" what ruin it last time " I said looking up at him

" well honestly you did , that was the day we found out you were alive "

" I am sorry I ruin your guys thing" I said feel really bad

" hey it's not your fault , If I had to do it all over I would not do anything different " he said placing a small peck on my lips , he really knows how to cheer me up I thought "not to ruin our fun ,we have to get up it's minutes to 11 people are going to star wondering were we are " he said bring down his head till he and I were practically nose to nose, I rub my nose against his and warped my arms around his neck ,pull him till he was between by legs , I warped my legs also around him " let them wonder , I don't care I want to be with you " I said "I want to be with you too baby doll , but we have to get up , I have to be at school by 1 " he said ,I pouted my lip trying to get him to do what I wanted "pweas " I said using my baby voice " baby please don't make me choose , I want to stay with you more than anything but I have to go , many important people have been waiting for this ,it's like a tradition for over a thousand years and I happen to be in charge of a couple of things that is happening , so I have to be their ...please under stand " he said with a pleading voice .

" fine, but what time do you finish " I said , letting him lift his head a little but my arms still around his neck

" well your are not going to like this part either " he said giving me simpatic look

"Why not " I said fairing the worst is yet to come

"Well it finishes at 8 "

" WHAT!... you mean I am not going to see you for 7 whole dam hours " I said , sky gave me a look saying that their is more , I let out a heavily sigh and gave him a signal to continue " well since it is finishing late Saladin requested we spend the night "

" it's not fear , now who am I going to cuddle with " I said , I have no idea why I am acting this way I am usually calm and strong but the thought of not seeing him for a whole day is breaking my heart .

" I am so sorry baby doll but their is nothing I can do about it"

"I thought you said you were on break till January 5 " I said , I felt tears wallowing in my eyes just waiting to spill

" I know please don't cry ...hey how about I ask Saladin if you and the girls can spend the night with me and the boys " he said , I perk up as he said those word to me , but doubt just had to creep in .

" what if Saladin won't let us stay"

"He will"

"How can you be sure"

" because he won't turn down the chance to meat you "

"Why me " I said giving him a raise eyebrow ," well remember daphne stated to tell you about the dragon flame {I nod my head} well just so happens that Saladin loves dragons " he said, " well how do I summon my dragon " I ask

" when the time is ready baby doll " he gave me a peck on my lips and stood "well we should start getting ready now it's 11 on the dot " he said , he then help we up off the bed , I started to make my way to the door but his voice stopped me.

" hey were are you going"

"To take a shower and get dress" I said having him a 'dun' look

"Well you can have a shower with me , to save water" he said giving me his signature smirk while rocking back and forth on his feet whit his hands in pockets , he slowly made him way over to me till he was directly in front of me and placed his hands around my waist.

" well that sounds like a nice idea but I don't have any clothes in here"

" you can always wear some of my clothes "

"Or I can go to my room and use my own shower"

"Pretty please with carries on top"he said pouting

"I don't want to be seen in one of your shirts walking down the hall, please don't make me choose " I said smirking

"Where have I heard that before , fine, I call you later and let you know what Saladin said "

After he said that I left and made my way to my room . I took a nice long relaxing shower , that I clearly needed after all my stressful week of being taunted by sky . When I finish my shower I made my way to my walk in closet and grab a pink dress with black at the on the sides,

{outfit on the side}

I did my makeup not to light but also not to dark , trying to keep a natural look . I made my way back to and started to statin my hair, I was half way done when I heard my bedroom door open and close , few minutes late sky enter full dress in a pair black skinny jeans , vans,white t-shirt and wet disheveled sexy hair ,my boyfriend is a hottie I thought .

"Why did you dry your hair ,mister, you can catch a cold like that " I said , doing my best mother impression

" well mother , I really wanted to to see my beautiful girlfriend , so I was in a hurry " he said

" well I think your girlfriend wants you to be heathy , so sit mister " I said pointing to my stool in front on my make up table ,I grab my blow drier and started to dry his hair , I watch in the mirror in front of us as sky made silly faces ,as I let out small giggles ,so I guess it was to hot .

When I was done, I brush it and style it to my liken .

" so am I forgiven " he ask

" for what"

" for not properly doing my hair " he said in a classic bitchy mean girl 'duh' voice , I started laughing uncontrollably at his action , when I finally regain composer I replied .

"Yes, you are forgiven "

" my turn "

" for " I said raising an eyebrow

" to do your hair " he said as he usher me to the seat where he had been siting , just the thought of him starting my hair is making me nervous , I mean I trust him but he's a guy he probably never held a strain iron let alone use one .

" sky baby , it's really sweet but I do you even know how to use that " I said as I watch him grab the iron

" just relax , and let me do my magic baby doll " he peck my check then began , I literally cross my tosses and fingers praying to The Lord and every single god that people believe in just hopping he won't burn me or burn off a lock of my hair . After a minutes I started to relax when I notice he actually knew that he was doing .

" what are you laughing at " he said never taking his eyes off of my hair

" your face it's so serious ,like if you are doing intense surgery "

"Well I don't want to hurt you " he replied as I finally stop laughing to look at him in the mirror still focus on my hair . He really cares about me I thought.

"DONE!" I hear him yell , I stood to look at my self in the mirror , I must admit he did a darn good job, I was quite impress .

My hair was totally strait and my bangs was hung on the right side of my face .

" so what my reward for doing such a great job " sky ask with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and wearing his signature smirk

" a kiss on the cheek " I said playing along

" nah I was thinking something more, I did do such a great job after all"

" a hug and a kiss on the cheek"

" still more " he said walking towards me , he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist

" well let's not waste time and you just tell me what you want "

" I want a kiss on the lips " with that said we shared a long and passionate kiss.

During breakfast sky and I announce we were dating and everyone was supper happy even riven , I think I saw him smirking so I guess he was happy hmmm... I don't know that boy is weird but I don't care my parents were happy . My dad change into the classic over proactive dad ' if you hurt my baby I will haunt you down and slit your throat, prince or not ' hash I know , but it was kinda sweet .

Sky and I said our goodbyes as him and the boys made their way to red fountain , their ship was incredible it had a kitchen , bedrooms , lounge ,room full of weapons, a place for the prisoner or beast as I have been told they have to catch and last but not least a place for their hover bikes , I really want to ride one but sky thinks I will get hurt , it's sweet but I am a big girl I can take care of my self although I like him doing it sometime and like cuddling ... But I am still a big girl . After my tour of the ship the boys left and the girls headed to magix to do some more shopping .

{she learn how to make portal so far }

I made a portal to earth and made my way to Blake and my spot . When I arrived I found blake sitting on the ledge with his feet in the water and his back facing me , I took I one huge breath before speaking.

"Hey " I said awkwardly

"Hey baby girl " he said as he got up and made his way over to me

"Don't call me that "

"Don't call you what " he said as he stop in front of me

" baby girl " I replied annoyed

" you will always be my baby girl " he said , he was about to place his hand on my cheek but I pulled away and made way to the edge

" I came here to tell you that we are over and to stop call and texting me because I will not answer from this point on " I said trying to hold back tear , I know it's stupid I am willing to cry for a boy who cheated on me with my best friend but he was also a part on my life for the past 3 years and we use to talk everyday or at least text and make me laugh at the most weird , stupid and foolish things and now he was just someone who cause me great pain .

" bloom you don't me that " I heard him say as he made his was over to me , He wrapped his hands around my waist from behind and his chin rested on my shoulder , I some weird way it felt good but not as good as how I felt when sky did this to me . O my good sky ,I am here in Blake arms and sky my boyfriend ... I am such a terrible person , I thought .

" I got you a gift "I heard him say as he release me to get something as I turn to face him thankful to be out of his arms .

"Blake you are not listening to what I am saying " I said but he just ignore me again

" you remember how every year I would get you a piece of jewelry {I just nod } well last year I got you a chain and year before I got you earrings , well this time I got you a bracelet " he held out his hand handing me a pandora bracelet , after a few minutes of hesitating I finally took it .

The bracelet had on a bullhorn (representing my time as a cheerleader ) , paint brush (for art) , NY (for the time him,mitiz , selena, couple of his friends , some other cheerleaders and I went for out little vacation )and just other pretty things but the one that caught my attention was the heart with (B+B forever )engrave on it .

"Blake I can't take this " I said shoving him back the bracelet

" of course you can just let me take off that one you got o- "

"NO!" I yell at him as he began to remove the bracelet sky gave me , I don't know what came over me I just didn't like the thought of him removing something off of me it just reminds me of him and selena in bed and epically the though of him removing something that sky gave me it made it worst.

"Bloom stop freaking out it's just a bracelet and I will give you it back , I am just placing mines on your wrist to show everyone your are my girl and how much I love you " he said calmly

" no I am not your girl and I am not taking off this bracelet " I said getting angry

"Who gave it to you " he said getting really angry to the point it kinda scared me but I wasn't backing down

" none of you business "

" BLOOM WHO THE FUCK GAVE IT TO YOU" he screamed in my face

"LIKE I SAID NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSIN -"I was cut of by my phone ringing . I quickly checked the call I-D to see it was sky , I took in one huge gulp of air , turning my back to blake to take my call .

'Hey ' I said ,I felt blake eyes burning in the back of my head ,

'guess what , Saladin said it was cool if you guys stay the night ' I heard sky say on the other end of the phone

'Really that's amazing ' I said getting excited

'So what have you been up too the girls said you had something to take care of by your self' I could tell he was getting worried , he is so cute , I thought

'Nothing for you to be worried about I should be their by the next half an hour tops '

'Okay , by the way stella dropped off you bag of clothes , if you get here and I am still in training my room number is 225 it's on the 12 floor and the first door on the right is mines ' he said

' okay I got it ,bye '

He was about to replied but blake grabbed my phone and place it to his ear , His face turn red I can only imagine what sky said ,I thank The Lord that Blake kept his mouth shout and just hung up .

" well he said ' bye baby doll I can't wait to see you tonight and how much he missed kissing you ' so I am going to go out on a limb and say that's the reason for you not taking me back " he said as he started to move towards me in a treating way

"No he is not you cheated on me , that's why "

" BULL" his voice boom through the cave

"You know what I don't have to take this for you , have a nice life blake bye " I began to walk off but blake garbed my upper arm pulling me back as I wimped at his forcefully touch

"YOU BELONG TO ME , and this little fling you are having is OVER do you understand me " he yelled

"A. I don't be long to you ,B. I am not ending things with Sky, C. If I belong to someone it's HIM " I yelled back

"You little slut "

"At least I can please a boy or I should say a man cause he is older than you ,hotter , sexier and let's say his birthday suit is amazing" I said

The next thing I happen so fast I can't even remember him raising his hand , all I remember is when my body hit the ground and my hand holding my check that I guess was red , I look up to see blake looking down at me with anger , regret and shock.

"You slapped me"

(Not edited please excuse my mistakes)

Love ya,


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blake POV

I stood their frozen , I am still shock that I hit her . She just made me so angry the way she talk about him ,the thought of his hands all over her made me crazy .

I look down at her small figure lying on the ground and her hand holding were I slapped her .

" you slapped me "

She look like she was on the verge of crying , I began to make my way over to her but she scooted away , every step I made she made one away from me , the look in her eyes shown I terrified person faring for their life ,to be honest it hurts like hell .

" bloom I am so so sorry ... I still consider you my baby girl and the thought of another guys hands over you made me angry " I said

" I want to go home " she said , by this time tears were streaming down her checks

I placed my finger under her chin to make her look at me , her eyes were blood shot red matching her bright red cheek, you can clearly see the out line of were my hand slapped her.

"I can take you home , are your parents home " I said as I rubbed her other cheek.

"No I want to go home by s-s-sky " she said , her lips were trembling , her voice was shaky .

I felt my anger boiling inside just waiting to spill, the fact that she wants him to be the one holding her when she is down ...it made me really angry , that use to be my job . Maybe I don't deserve her , I just want her to me happy , I guess that means I have to let her go but can I . She means everything to me , for so long it was me and her , we were consider the Romeo and Juliet of our school ,we were suppose to be the forever , but now I think Juliet has found a new Romeo and it's breaking my heart.

" bloom please just give m-"

"Blake please just let me leave "

"I love you"

"And I loved you maybe I still have feelings for you but that still isn't enough ,I don't trust you "

I started pacing up and down the cave trying to find a way to make her stay . After a few minutes I turned around and she way gone .

"FUCK" I screamed at the top of my lungs

BEEP! BEEP!

I check my phone to view the message

Bloom:

I can't do it anymore, I need to get you out of my life . I can't stay , every time I see you I just see you and selena in bed . Please don't call or text me from this point I won't answer . We had a nice run , you will always be my first love, you know what they say you can never forget your first love , a part of me wish I could forget all the heart break you caused me but another part of me is thankful for all the joy you brought me over the years , you were my rock when I was weak , my friend when I was lonely and you were my knight and shining armer . A part of me will always love you.

Forever and always , your baby girl ,Bloom .

"She gone ...forever "I mumble

Bloom POV

I quickly made my way out of the cave and to magix. When I arrived I quickly made my way to sky's room , my eyes were still a little puffy and my check was still bright red , I got strange look from people passing by .

Did I look that awful ,I thought .

I just brush it off and continued to make my way to sky's room , I didn't pay much attention to the living room , I mentally thank The Lord that the guys or girls weren't their.

{ sky's room on the side , do me a favor and pretend that the wall by the chairs was completely glass }

Sky room was big but not as big as the one he stayed in at sparks but a really good size and not dity or smell like male sweat , I smelt like expensive colone , after shave and a little bit tropical . I spotted my bag that stella brought with my clothes and make up etc . I quickly grab my make up bag and made my to sky's bathroom , the bathroom was great, epically the his and her sinks .

{on profile too}

I finally got a look at the bruise blake gave me , some parts were still red some were purplish color but it look like it all would me gone in a week tops .

I carefully covered it up , I took me about twenty minutes . After I was finish I decided to go and find sky .

I made my way down to the schools gym , some guy name tony told me he was down there , I guess my little cover up worked because most of the guys I past either used cheesy pick lines , smirk or wink and maybe all three .

When I finally reach the school's gym it was packed with tall, muscular and sweaty guys .

"Hey beautiful , what are you doing down here " said a guy around 5'9 , dark brown messy hair with light brown eyes , he was in sweat pants and a muscle shirt , to be honest he was hot.

"Well I am looking for my boyfriend "I replied kindly , I saw him pout when I mention boyfriend, it made me giggle .

"Well that's not a shock that you have a boyfriend , why wouldn't a pretty girl like you be doing single , my name is Brock "

"Bloom "

"Well sense I can't have you and you seem really nice ,let me help you find your boyfriend , the looks these guys are giving you tells me you will be hit on all night before you find your boyfriend " he said , I finally look around and notice what he was talking about, all the boy were look at me like I was the last cookie in the cookie jar , it kinda made me feel uncomfortable , I don't really like the spotlight believe it or not .

"Sky"

"Huh" he gave me a confused look

"My boyfriend name is sky " I said trying to clarify

" O MY GOD" he said with wide eyes

"What is their something on my face " I started to panic

"No no , I was just shock "

"Why were you shock" I ask curiously

"Well that fact that you got sky to settle to one girl -"

"Wait are you saying sky cheats " I said , starting to get worried , what if he cheats on me next ,I don't know if I can take another heart break, it to soon

"No , he just- ... How do I say this ... he only date girls who he thinks will be with him through good times and bad , I guess that makes you special and I am happy for him " he said

Awwwww ,

"Thanks " I don't need no one to tell me I was blushing like a clown at this point , I can literally feel my cheeks getting hot and hotter by the second.

"Your welcome , now let's take you to him " he said ,he garbed my hand and started leading my through the crowed but then stop and said ' she's taken so you all are wasting your time ' he yell at the boys .

When I finally found sky he was backing me while sitting on a bench ,he was shirtless with grey track pants. I slowly snuck up behind him trying to have a second chance of scaring him .

1...2...3...4...

"Hey baby doll" he said calmly as he turned around , I glared at him while I made my self confertable on his lap and my arms around his neck .

"You couldn't have let me win " I said pouting

"Aww who's a big baby " he said teasing me , I slapped his chest , I guess it didn't hurt that much because he started laughing .

"I am not a big baby , you are just a big meany " I stuck out my tongue at him

"I suggest you put that tongue back in if you want to keep it " he said look at me intensively , I gasp and quickly pulled my tongue back in .

"Harsh , I don't want you as a boyfriend no more " I said .

I felt sky's hand wrap around my waist pulling me closer , he started kissing my neck , I tilted my head to the side giving him more access to my neck .

"Sky " I moan as he left my neck making his way to my ear then to my jaw ,last but not least was his lips hovering over mine , as much as I tried to close the gap he won't let me .

"Sky please "I groan frustrated of all the teasing

"I guess you still want me to be your boyfriend then " he chuckle against my lips , only to make shivers run down my spine to my core .

"Yes I do , now please just kiss me and stop teasing " just like that his lips were smash against mines , the kiss was rough yet still sweet and full of passion , sky slipped his tongue inside my mouth , I felt my body starting to heat up , dam these stupid cloths ,after about 2-3 minutes of our tongues battling he finally won , nothing could ruin this mom-

"Ugh , get a room you two "riven annoying voice said , well it looks I was getting ahead of my self once again

"Your mouth never hurts you " I said turning around facing him and also the rest of the guys and girls who had drinks and snacks in their hands

"Nope" he replied , stuffing three more Oreos in his mouth at once ,isn't he afraid of chocking , he could die and he doesn't even seem to car- WAIT ONE MOMENT Oreos ,I want , he could die for all I care now, just don't take the Oreos with him .

"Riven may I have one "I send trying to be polite as a person can be

"No . You . May . Not "he said getting in my face

"Sssskkkyy" I whine giving him a pleading look to help me , he rolled his eyes and let a loud groan then turned to riven

"Riven give her one " he commanded , I have to admit he sounded really hot when he used his commanding voice , it kinda made me feel tingly, I wonder if he does that during 'the nasty' ,O Lord ! I have such a dirty mind, I think I need help

"No it's mines and I won't share " riven replied back , dangling the packet in front of my face , before he could say or do anything sky garbed then and handed them over to me , I grateful took then and gave sky a kiss on the cheek and then turned to riven and stuck out my tongue at him while he shot sky and I glares as the guys and girls laugh .

"Give them back! " he demanded

"Nah I am good " I replied stuffing my face , I moan just to tease him more ,

"It wasn't a suggestion ,it was an order " he stuck his hand out waiting

"Well I never was good at orders , I don't get the problem you have a whole other pack their why don't you just eat those " I will probably be the death of this boy , but he is being ridiculous he has another perfectly good pack in his hand and I only took the half , well sky did but ... you know what I mean.

"These are for later and those (he said pointing to the ones in my hand ) were for now but your little puppet (sky) took them , let's make a deal " he suggested

"What kind of deal "

"A weight lifting contest , whoever wins gets the Oreos " he said and smirking while crossing his arms over his chest

"Riven you know that's not fear " sky said scolding him

"It's fine , so what are the rules " I said , putting on my best poker face , like the song , Oooooo maybe I can write a song , it could be about butterflies or hearts or maybe even unicorns or even better all three , I could go platinum sell millions all over the world and -wait what , well it's safe to say I may have a small attention span ,

"Just to give sky a piece of mind , you will lift 10 pound weights for 20 minutes and I will lift 20 pounds for the same period of time , only using one hand ,I will go first ,deal " he thinks I can't lift 20 pound weights he's so sexist , if he can do it so can I , maybe I should let him lift it he will get tired before I do , so basically I win .

"Deal"

29 minutes later

"I done I can't go any further , my arm is going to fall off" I said yelling as I dropping the weight , I don't know how he lifted 20 pounds for 20 minutes and I can only lift 10 for 9 minutes , I was a cheerleader for crying out loud , I was use to lifting weights , well 5 pound waits for 5 five minutes ,that counts right .

"He'll yeah that's what I am talking about , sky hand over the rest of my Oreos " sky him over and then made his way over to me " now what am I going to eat " I said ,me warped his arms around my waist and resting his head against mines " how about we grab a bite at the schools food court then we go and watch a movie ,but first I need to go and take a shower" I nod yes agreeing with him , he gentle kiss my nose which caused me to blush , I heard him let out a small laugh then pulled me out of the gym .

4 hours later

I laid in sky arms playing 20 questions while the television played in the back ground , can you believe that sky parents taught they were giving birth to a baby girl , so they prepared everything for a little girl's room then to have the day Queen gave birth they realized it was a boy so sky had to wear girl clothes and had to live in a girls room for the fist week of his life , just because a trainee got the files mix you with another little girl who was also going to be born the same day , at one point I swore I would have died from laughing when he showed me a pic his mom took of him in a pink dress with flower print and I pink pass-afire in his mouth but he made an adorable baby .

RATED R ( were you see the stars you can start back reading ,If you don't want to read the rated R part)

"My last and finally question , what is your favorite activity "I ask

"Well that's easy , making-out with my girlfriend" he said while carling on top of me nesting him self between my legs , I felt my heart rate pick up as his jeans brush against my core ," I knew I should have worn jeans today " I mumble as he stated to kiss my neck , I let out small moans and whimpers of pleasure while he began to suck harder on my neck , he moved further up until he found my sweet spot blow my right ear ( I can't remember were I said it was or even if I said she had one , so sorry for my clumsiness...lol ) I felt him smile against my skin know he just hit the jack pot on finding my weak spot.

He sucked harder causing me to arch my back while my panties became damp , his fingers soon found the zip of my dress , he finally removed his lips from my neck at this point my panties were soaked . He slowly pulled my dress down kiss every inch of my body as he made his way down , a kiss for each of my breast , one kiss in between my rib cage another for my belly button , one on my pussy that has been beggin for his attention from the moment he laid him self between my legs . Finally my dress was removed full leaving me in my black lace bar with a light pink bow in the middle and matching underwear .

I prop my upper half up on my arm watching him drop my dress on the ground then turned to me with a devious smirk on his face 'O shit ' was the only thing running through my head he slowly kissed each of my legs back and forth with his eyes glued to mine , he he finally reached my aching pussy that have been beggin for attention , I watch as he kissed the out line of my underwear making sure he never touches pussy , I threw my head back letting out a loud and long groan frustrated at his teasing .

"Sky please stop teasing me" I begged him , I curled my toes and gripe the bed sheet as his finger quickly ran up and down the middle of my 'lady friend '.

"Nope I am in charge " he replied back , after another 2 or so minutes of brutally teasing me ,I felt his hands griped the hem of my underwear as he slowly pulled it down , I laid their with my legs wide open watching as he crawled back up in between my legs .

He gave me a quick smile then turning his attention back to my 'friend', he blew his cool air on my pussy in an up and down fashion causing me to wimpier more , I felt his finger at the entrance , he slow slip one finger in and out or me while kissing , sucking and biting my click , after 5 minutes I got tired of this slow pace and started to move my hips up and down trying to for fill my needs myself but sky grabbed my waist keeping me in place .

He slowly enter another finger while still moving at the same pace as before "faster please" I pleaded but that probably went straight threw one ear and out the other , he slowly pulled his fingers out but unexpectedly he slammed Both fingers back into to me trusting hard and fast at the same time , I grabbed onto the bed squirming underneath him while his hand held firmly on his stomach , my eyes rolled to the back or my head when I felt my self reach my climax , but sky decided he will pull out of me at a time like this ,JERK !

"Sky please finish " I said wining while moving my legs up and down his back , I heard him let out a grunt before going back down to my pussy eating the hell out of me . Not to long later I reached my climax as he swallowed everything I had .

" thank you " I let out a long sigh as I closed my eyes

"You are welcome , baby doll" he said , I open my eyes to find him right I front me , my eye left his then moved to his lip, O my , those lips should be illegal after what they just did to my pussy , and how warm they are against mines , they are the perfect drug that a girl can get addicted to . At the corner of his lips I could see a little trickle on my cum still their .

"Kiss me " I told him , with no hesitation his lips were planted against mines, I could taste some of my cum on his tongue , I don't know if I should say this but I liked it .

"Can you taste it baby doll (I nodded ) now you know how in credible you taste now and why I can't get enough of you " he stated in between kisses , I pulled away and hid my face in his neck hoping he didn't see my red cheeks .

Knock knock

"Who is it " I answered because sky was to busy kissing my neck

"It's Layla , the guys and girls are going to play truth or dear but this one we are changeling up the rules a bit like if you refuse to do the dear you have to strip a piece of clothing and if you refuse to tell the truth you have to take a shot " she said out side the door

"Layla sweetie can I ask you something " I said trying to steady my breathing but sky isn't making it any easier with all the kissing and touching .

"Sure"

"Who suggest that we play it so " I already have a feeling I know who it is, I just need confirmation .

"Riven and brandon but mostly riven " she replied back , well I saw the riven part but the brandon part was not that shocking he seems like a ladies man .

"So are you guy coming" I look at sky who pulled just his head up from just nibbling on one of my beast , he nodded .

"Yea we are coming " I said , as I played with sky's blonde hair while he nibble on my neck ,

"Well we are starting in hour ,so come at 7 "

" okay thanks " I said I heard he replied 'your welcome ' before leaving , I look at sky to see him smiling like a kid in a candy store,

"What are you smiling about "

"Well how about we have another round of I teasing and pleasuring you of course " he whispered huskily in my ear which only sent shivers down my spine making me wet all over again . I then placed my lips against his ear and said

"How about I pleasure and tease you the way you did me"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Not edited please excuse my mistakes,

Vote

Comment

Follow ,

Thank u :)

Sky POV

I am convince that girl tried to kill me during that blow job . It was fun when I was teasing her but when she did it to me , all I wanted to do was flip us owner and take her at that moment rough and hard ,I also know she is not ready and I don't want to force her but dam her body shouldn't be that perfect. She's so small compare to me and supper tight down their ,their is no denying that she knows how to pleasure a man ,any guy would be lucky to get a glimpse of what's underneath those cloths of hers , just thing about her nice firm perfect size ass gives me a boner and to top it off her beast are the perfect size not to big but yet not to small .She like a life size barbie but with red hair and a way hotter banging body, with perfect curves of an goddess and did I mention she had gag reflexes . Jesus loves me this I know .

After our little teasing section I took an ice cold shower trying to get my body to cool down but my wonderful girlfriend had other plans ,one for example joining me in the shower asking me to wash her hair and lotion her back for her , one of these days I won't be able to control myself and I will end up slamming her onto the nearest wall and taking her then and there if she keeps up with this teasing .

We finally got dress and headed out to the living room to play riven's dirty game of truth and dear , I had changed into a pair of boxers while bloom wore a pair of pink and black pjs {on the side } . When we made it to the living room we saw the guys and girls sitting around the coffee table with tecna IMAX in the centre with photos in a slot of a circle with the word spin on the side and the whiskey bottle next to it their were 12 shot glasses ,the guys were dressed the same as me but only Timmy and Helia had on a vest and the girls were in their pjs {also on the side }. Bloom and I took a seat next to each other on the floor waiting for the game to begin .

"Okay now that we are all here after waiting so long because some one was to busy humping his girlfriend " really smooth riven , I am accustom to riven's sexist comments about girls I slept with but it's making bloom unconfertable and angry , I want her to be able to come over when she starts school so we can be together and spend the night sometimes and not worry worry about she and riven getting into a fight . "Any way once the game begin no one can leave and the loser has to jump into the schools pool butt naked "

"And how do you determined the loser " flora ask while taking a sip of her tea before placing it back down on the coffee table

"I KNOW I KNOW ! Who ever knocks out riven first gets to choose the loser and I suggest the person name should start with R and end with N " bloom said bouncing up and down while smiling from ear to ear as the guys and girls along with me burst put laughing ,I looked over at riven who was looking at bloom like he was ready to jump across the table and strangle the life out of her , he the caught on my eyes on him which told him he would have to go through me to get to her , after a while he seam to clam down knowing that I won't let him touch her but I also know on some days riven can kick my ass in fighting with out weapons or I can beat him on others but he knows I will fight him or anyone to the death if that means to keep her safe.

"Well to be fair , we were going to sell you as a prostitute but after all of our attempts , no one still wanted to buy you . But my second idea was who complete the most fails to complete the most truth and dears loses and their punishment is to jump into the school pool naked " riven said, I glanced around to see everyone nodding in agreement "so it's settle let's begi-"

"Wait !I need something to drink and eat while we play this game " bloom said getting up for beside me while asking me if I wanted something to eat or drink , I told her to just bring me any soda while riven mumble under his breath about how girls gets hungry so fast and for bloom to better not eat his Oreos .

Bloom POV

As I made my way to the kitchen I heard riven mumbling something under his breath about girls getting hungry fast and I shouldn't touch his precious ores YADA YADA . As I finished getting sky and I drinks while I also got a bowl of popcorn I saw riven ores and nabu toothpaste , I know it's weird to have it in the kitchen . I placed down the sodas and popcorn and then check to see if everyone was still seated around the coffee table 'up their are still seated where I left him' I slowly turned on my heel around and made my way over to riven Oreos and the toothpaste with my hands rubbing together in front of my chest with a mischievous smile on my face .

This will teach him to share .

Muha ha ha ha , I laugh in my head

After I was finish my little scheme I retuned with sky and my sodas and my popcorn , I took my previous seat beside sky while handing him his soda with a small smile.

" Let's begin" tecna said then hit spin on her IMAX , after a while it landed on flora " so flo truth or dare remember if you choose dare then refuse what you have to do you have to strip a piece of cloths and for truth the same thing but you will have to take a shot if you refuse , got " flora nodded in response

" Well I am fell adventurous so I choose dare " flora said with a small smile , after a few minutes of thinking stella whispered something in tecna ear which caused her to smile deviously , she the looked at flora directly in the eye and said

" I dare you to put yellow hair dye in saladin's shampoo " my eyes almost popped out of my head when I head that while my mouth fell open but it was nothing compared to flora's face she looked like if she had just seen a ghost.

"I -I -I can't ,do you know- " flora started to saw but was cut of by a smirking brandon " remember if you decline you have to strip flower princess "he said, which caused stella to glare at him

" Guys really it's too risky , she could get in serious trouble for doing that " Helia said defending flora

"To bad ,she does it or strip " riven said blatantly

" Fine " flora huffed before standing ready to make her way out of the door but to only be stopped by stella who handed her dye and a cap that holds a tiny camera located in the front.

"Umm stella , why do I need this cap ? " flora questioned

"Well to make sure you do the dear and so that we can watch , no scoot " stella said just before pushing a protesting flora out of the door . She then turned to us " now tecna do your tecky stuff with the buttons and gadgets and what not so we see you precious flora do their dare of her life on the flat screen "

" Stella it's not that hard all you have to do is connect the HDMI cord to the- you know what never mind " tecna said before making he way over to the flat screen , I can't blame for not finishing explaining things to stella , the girl face expression would make you think tecna grew another head or something .

When the screen came on we saw flora pull the door handle to Saladin's room I presume , she then made her way to the bathroom to fill up the shampoo bottle with the yellow dye , her hands were trembling like a crazy person .

When she was finally done, she made her way back to our room mumbling about how mean and inconsiderate we are .

" Let's see who's net " flora said before hitting spin on the IMAX ,

After a while it landed on riven which caused flora to smile mischievously " truth or dare riven "

"Dare"

" I dare you to put on a coconut bra and a hula grass skirt and run up and down the teachers level sing domino by Jessie J " OMG , I think flora just died and then came back a reincarnation of her evil side .

"ARE YOU CRAZY PERSON !," riven yelled at flora

"Nope I am a Lovato" flora replied with a sweet smile plastered on her face

" I would rather strip than run around here in a bra and a grass skirt " rive said fuming

" Chicken " brandon and Helia shouted then started making chicken noise before we all joined

" Fine , but were do I get a bra and a grass skirt from " riven said annoyed

"Leave that to me " said stella jumping to her feet , I watch as she cast a spell on riven , I stared in awe as she used her magic , speaking of magic when do I get mine , I can create portals etc but when do I learn how to cast spells like that . I should really ask more questions .

When the sparkly magic disappeared the stood riven in a grass skirt and a coconut bra . The room went silent for a moment then to be filled with laughter .

" Well my my my , son if I swung that way I would totally date you " nabu said as her wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes

"Eww" riven said making the most funniest face ever , he grab the cap that flora had just before leaving .

We all turned to the tv listing to riven sing

I FELLING SEXY AND FREE

LIKE RAIN IS RANING ON ME

I LIKE A SHOT OF-

"WHO THE HELL DEARS TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP " we head codatora voice boomed through the school , but really beauty sleep its not even 10 ' o'clock plus he still looks like he's over 60 something , he's over rights?

We spent the next hour playing truth and dare at that point Layla

, flora and tecna were in the undergarments while stella ,musa and I were topless and all of the guys were topless except Timmy and nabu who refuse to draw smiley faces on each other's butt so they were only in boxers . Did I forget to mention that I was dared to put blue dye in the schools pool , now I really don't want to be the loser.

"Okay now who's turn is it now " flora asked,

"My turn " brandon said before hitting spin , after a few moments it landed on Timmy picture " so timster truth or dare "

"Dare " Timmy said nervously,

Brandon looked between Sky and Timmy before smiling evilly "Okay , I dare you to French kiss sky right here I front of us for a whole 5 minutes"

"Timmy I am sorry buddy but I guess you will have to be the loser because their is no way in hell you are kissing me let alone French kiss me "sky growled t Timmy , I found this quite amusing to be honest

"I-I - " Timmy started to say something thing but got cut of by someone banging the door down.

"Is anyone expecting guess " helia ask, we all shook our heads as sky stood and made his way to the door.

When the door opened stood a girl with beach blonde hair, golden eye. She wore a tight slutty leather dress that showed off way to much cleavage, her ass was practical fall out and with a bottle of alcohol, there stood beside her were two girls on her right and in the same slutty state there was No denying that they all were drunk.

The fist words she said, I swore she had a death wish that I would happily validate for her.

"Sky, baby ,it's been such a long time and I kinda of need your help, I'm feeling really horny and I was wondering if you would be so kind to help e with my little problem... if you know what I mean " she said before giving him a wink,

THATS IT THE BITH IS DEAD!


	11. Chapter 11

Date on Earth December 1st , 2014

Date in the story December 23st , 2014.

Bloom POV

"Bitch get you boney ,cheap fake nails, grimy filthy hands off what's MINE ! " I yelled at her , I got up and made my way over to the door by sky and that walking STD stood . I stared at her for a few more moments waiting for her to remove her hands before I slice them off . I guess she finally got the picture in her drunk in state sense she moved her hands off sky and place them on her hips giving me a ' who do you think your are ' look , I copy her action , showing her that I am not scared of her .

" And who do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't do " the walking STD said .

" I am the one who will cremate you if you don't watch your mouth and keep your hands off MY BOYFRIEND ," I spat at her

"Well I don't see your name on him "she said while trying to sound seductive while twirling a piece of her hair around her finger as her stupid side kits said 'yeah' in the most fake voice a person can have , all they do is reminded me of tweedledee and tweedledum , okay that's offensive ...to tweedledee and tweedledum . God I think in need to work on my come backs a little more . Your getting soft Bloom.

"Well if you spint your eyes and put your nose by my fist and you will see my name on him "I said shoving my fist in her face ready to punch her as sky held me back.

" Who do you feel you are , I am Princess Diaspro of the Planet Iris" she said like I had just offended her , like I gave two f*cks about her or what little piece pride she had left .

" Yeah " her side kits shouted again in sync with their hands on their hips .

"Is 'yeah' the only words you two know , do you even have names? " I questioned

" Yeah my name is Duchess Saha Peters "the girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"And I'm Countess Tasha Reid " The one with brunette hair and purple eyes , which are pretty cool but like I'll ever admit that.

OMG! , The first letter of all their names put the together and what do you get, Well let me give you a clue so get your pom pom outs everyone...

GIVE ME A 'S' ! YOU GOT THAT 'S' YOU GOT THAT 'S'

GIVE ME A 'T' !.YOU GOT THAT 'T' YOU GOT THAT 'T'

GIVE ME A 'D' ! YOU GOT THAT 'D' YOU GOT THAT 'D'

WHAT'S THAT SPELL 'STD'

After my like little head cheer I broke out laughing hestericaly which caused everyone to look at me like I have gone crazy.

"Bloom sweetie are you okay do I need to call a doctor " Stella ask bending down to me level which is currently on the ground on my back with tears sliding down my face as my face resemble a tomato .

"I -I -I am Okay but put all three letters of their first name together and tell me what you get and put the word walking in front of the letters" I watch as they thought about it for few seconds

"DST " musa said

" try again " I said trying contain my laughter

"TSD " this time it was tecan who answered

"One more time "

" O my gosh ,I got it there are pretty much a group of walking STD's " Stella exclaimed before start joining me in my laughing rant which the rest of the guys and girls joined in while sky tried to back his laughter, which I say just let it out because he looks like a girl who put on to much blush.

" You - you- you I'll make you regret the day you meet me red !" Diaspro screeched , she , tweedledee and tweedledum started to make their way out the door before stopping and turning back round " and one more thing .red . one side of your face has more blush than the other , let me fix that "

Out of no were a bowl of water appeared over my head drowning me in water . I felt my jaw drop , my eyes wide open , my arms shoulder length in a surrender position and my nose flared up in rage .

The specialist and the rest of the look at me like I'm a ticking time bob ready to explode as the slowly backed away . My eyes zero in on diaspro as sky took slow steps in my direction ' tell me to stay clam ' repeatedly.

" Umm , diaspro I think it's time to leave " Timmy said looking at her then to me while sky clasped his arms around my shoulders keeping me at bay not wanting me to smash diaspro head into the nearest wall.

" Nah , I think I want to have a little more fun - " the next thing I knew a flaming red and orange dragon flew from within me charging at diaspro and her little pets running them out of the room screaming .

I took both of my hands and wiped it down and across my face trying to get fid of the few stands of hair . All of a sudden I heard everyone gasped in shock looking at my face .

My attention eyes landed on the full length wall mirror in the living room , my makeup was now gone and you could clearly see the slap blake gave me . I knew I should have put back on water proof makeup after sky and my little session.

" Bloom what happen to your face ? " sky asked , my eyes locked with his just in time to see a flash of anger , confusion and sadness fun though them .

I took one last look at everyone before dashing into sky's room then strait to the bathroom .

"Bloom open the door please , baby doll." I listened to sky pleaded for the umpteenth time .

Finish rising off the little bit of makeup I had on left ,I opened the bathroom door to see sky leaning against the wall , with his arms cross over his chest , his head tilted up at the ceiling , his eyes close and his ankles cross over the other . "It's now of never " I said to my self as I off the bathroom lights , stepping I front of sky grabbing his hands in mines pulling him out of his thoughts .

" What happen to your face , baby " he asked trying to stay clam but slowly failing with each passing word .

" Blake " I pulled his hands in mines pulling him over to one of the chairs I'm his room after making sure the bedroom door is locked ,

" When did you see blake ? " sky took a seat on the one arm sofa , pulling me back so my back was laid across his chested as he laid back on the back of the chair while our feet tangled together .

" When I told you I was going to visit my parents , I went to talk to blake first to tell him to stop calling and texting me -" I was abruptly cut off by a furious sky

" He was harassing you and you didn't tell me " he said as his grip around my waist tighten almost suffocating , I let out a small yelp in pain " I'm sorry , I didn't mean to hurt you " sky quickly apologize nesting his head in my neck leaving small kisses along my neck to my cheek ,

I let out a small giggle at his sweet gesture , " it's okay , you were just mad , I understand " I pulled head away from his face in my neck to place a small kiss on his lips before continuing " I guess he started to get mad when I told him I didn't want to wear the birthday gift he got me "

" What did he get you ? " sky as he rested his head chin on top of my head ,

" He got me a bracelet " I said as I played with the one sky placed on my wrist this morning " I told him no , I didn't want to wear it and one thing led to another , with questions like who did you get it from blah blah blah , when I finally told him about you he snapped and slapped me "

" That son of a bitch , I would like to see him pick on someone his own size , most likely me and see how big he feels then " at this point sky's breath was short and edgy

" Sky clam down please. " I turned around on him , straddling him with either one of my legs on either side of his hips as I ran a hand from the crown of his head to the edge of his hair while my other hand, a finger ran a cross his lips , our forehead smash against each other .

Surely enough a few minutes later sky started to clam down and his breathing returning to normal or whatever is normal in the magic dimension.

"Sorry I scared you " he said to me but his eyes were directed at my lips ,

" No problem and just kiss me already " a small laugh left both our lips at my comment , with in seconds sky lips were smash against mines , his hands running up my back till he landed on my messy bun which soon enough became undid , my hair tangled in is fingers .

Sky started to pull my body impossibly closer to his as one arm wrapped fully around my waists as the other staid fisted on my hair . He lightly pulled my hair back to get a full look at him and his now slightly swollen lip from kissing " I need you to promise me if their is a next time you decide to go see blake by yourself and something happens , I want you to call me the instant you reach a phone night or day , I'll come and get you "

" I promise " bitting my lip trying to hold back a smile,

" Good , because next time , God forbid their is one , I'll cut his balls off blend the my and give it to the trolls as a milkshake " sky said with a dead serious expression on his face as the hand that was tangled on my hair , now stroking my colorful cheek .

" Eww but okay " we started back kissing for a few more minute before I pulled away to much of both of our dismay " one more thing , don't insult Blake's mom , she's actually a nice lady " I said taking my index poking him in the middle of his chest ,

" What ? " He ask cocking one of his perfect eyebrows ,

" You called him , I quote ' A son of a bitch ' and his mother is far from a bitch " I said

" Shut up you weirdo " sky said pulling me back into him continuing our kiss,

Sky and I laid back in our original position as we watch the stars and the city lights on the inside through the glass wall .

" Hey are you sleepy by now " sky asked me as a smuggled closer into his chest . I shook my head.

" What time is it by the way " my eyes scanned around the room till it landed on a digital clock witch read '10:45 pm ', that's weird I am usually knock out around this time on a week days

" 10:45 , you wanna go lye in bed , cuddle , watch a movie till your sleepy- " a knocking at our door cut us off , " yes ? "Sky answered

"Hey sky the guys {the whole school} decided to trough a little Bon fire down by the beach in celebration of the tournament Friday ,we are going and we wanted to know if you and bloom wanted to come"brandon asked poking his head in sky's dimly lit room .

Sky and I shared a glanced , asking me if I wanted to go , I nodded , " yea , when do we leave " sky asked

" Umm can guys get ready in 15 minutes " brandon ask us , but I could see the question was mostly directed towards me

" Of coarse I can " I said putting on a fake hurt expression with my hand across my heart .

" Whatever you say , here stella bought this for you " brandon said as he closed the door , not before handing me a small pink bag , inside a white two pice bikini

Sky got up from the couch and started to make his way over to his draw pulling out a pair of beach trunks , a jacket , a t-shirt , proceeding to the bathroom grabbing two large towels and stuffing them into a north face backpack .

" Okay I have two questions " I said making my way over to my bag in the other chair ,

"Okay , shoot "

" It's like minutes to twelve and we are going down to a beach to have a party , isn't out side going to be dark and lifeless " I asked , pulling out a off the shoulder lace sleeve shirt with a pair of ripped short jeans pants with the swimsuit that brandon handed me laying them across the bed ,

" Not really , the school has lights in the forest raging a mile or two away from the school and the beach is like five miles

away , either way if it gets to dark stella can just use her magic and create a light sphere. Plus magix is never lifeless , it's like Vegas all year round " he answered ,.

I made an O sound before pulling off my shirt , pants , bra and undies shameless as sky studied my body , I smiled teasingly , slowly pulling on my change of cloths for a dramatic effect ,slowly pulling the pants up till they reach my butt with sky eyes still wandering down their ,

With one swift move I pulled up the rest of my pant buttoning and zipping them swiftly pulling sky out of his daze " tease." He scoff out witch made me giggle ,

" What , brandon said we had 15 minutes to get ready , now we only have 8 , so I suggest you start changing out of those sweats " I turn away from sky and grabbing my tooth brush that was still packed in my duffle bag

Turning back round I see sky slowly slipping off his sweat with that boyish smile on his face , my eyes trailing down his body till my eyes lander on ' junior ' , " like what you see "

I scoffed imitating his earlier action " no " I brush his naked body as I made my way to the bathroom , to brush my teeth and put on some water proof make up to hide my slap mark ,

" You sure " sky yelled from the bedroom

"Yup"

############

Walking out the bedroom sky and I saw the guys and girls on the couches and standing with their bags laps and backs ,

" You guys ready " I asked as all attention drifted to me , I could see that they wanted to ask me about my face but also they didn't want to intruded , I just smile kindly and nodded my head saying that it's okay ,

The room to Brandon's room open and out came stella with a huge bag on her shoulder . I could see the puzzle look on mines and everyone's faces as we tried to figure out what she could be carting in their , deciding not to ask everyone shakes their head while some give brandon a sympathetic looking knowing she is going to make him carry the bag.

Stella and my eyes locked together as she gave me sad smile which I returned , turning back to the gang , clasping my hands together smiling,

" Let's go "

I know , I know , I know , I am supper supper late but exams for me are coming up in a week {I live in the Caribbean , Barbados to be exact} and I really need to be promoted or my mother is going to have my head so beer with me ...

Not edited

Luv ya ,


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sky POV**_

After exiting red fountain us guys, the girls and some other students who were going to the party made our way down the trail leading to the beach.

With my hands laced with blooms she moved closer to me as the light started to disappear . By the death grip she had on my arm and her slightly hiding behind me , anyone could tell she was scared .

" I didn't know you were the kinky type angel " I whispered in her ear leaning my head over as we continued to walk,

"Huh ? "she asked with a puzzle expression on her face , looking up at me crinkling her nose .

I gestured my head downwards to way she had one of her tiny hands wrapped around my bicep as the other stayed inter locked with mines ," just a little tip don't bring out the handcuffs on me , I was never the one who like to be chained up " I said trying to put some humor on her distort appearance.

" O shut up " she spat as she slap me across the chest with the hand she had around my bicep " and who wouldn't be a little scared , we are in the middle of the woods and out side is getting darker with every step we make and not to mention you guys decided not to travel together and go as you feel and I have no idea where I am going and what's living in these bushes and **A . **_You like it when I am kinky with you " _she whispered the last part _,_ pulling away from me and marching forward with her cute little butt push back . _Women_ .

" First thing first what's with all of the 'and's ' , it's normal for us to be walking around at night " I said pulling her back into my side , by the way she squeal I could tell I got her off guard, after composing her self she wrapped her arms around my waist as I rested one of mine on her lower back .

" what do you mean "

" Well... when we go into battle or we are on a mission , someone is usually up keeping watch as the others sleep ,male or females does that " I answered her , looking down as her slightly tilted up head. The way her eyebrows are crinkled together and her scrunch up nose made me smile and place a kiss on her forehead " don't over think it"

" How can I not , by battle slash mission you mean going into war or something like that "she ask astonishment clearly written all over her face .

" yeah, pretty much but our war has in ogres, dragons and all sorts of other stuff like that " a small laugh escape my lips as I watch her head dart around as if looking for something to jump out the bush any moment.

" so your basically saying they are ogres and other smelly creatures running around here ? " she asked , why do I have the feeling this is the clam before the storm .

" yup " I said keeping it short .

" okay see ya " she said turning and began to head back before I grabbed her wrist .

" were you going "

" some place were I don't have to be worry about being eaten " she said whispering like if something was in the bushes spying on us.

" bloom you being a little dramatic " I said ,turning her around and lightly pushing her in the direction of the beach.

" I'm not being dramatic I just prefer not to be lunch " she planting her foot down .

Walking up behind her I wrapped one arm around her waist as the other covered her mouth " yes you are " I said lifting her up by her waist leaving her feet dangling .

She struggle for a bit but soon settle down seeing I won't put her down as we continued to walk like that well I did the walking .

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arriving at beach , the ocean was filled with all sorts of floating devices and chair like beds hung on trees that were over the sea some close in at the top in a cone shape giving people privacy as the others were open up to everyones vision .

A huge Bon fire sat a few feet away from the sea as a few people gather around on blankets , a few grills were doing all sorts of different types of food by a couple of students as ice coolers laid all over .

Jet skies were going up and down the water, some pulling people on tires and others were carrying couples , friends and singles .

Setting bloom back down and uncovering her mouth, turning around facing me dazzling me with her smile before

a mischievous glint took over her eyes as she stamped her foot down extremely hard mine .

"Don't ever do that again and why do your hand taste like strawberries " she asked purely bewildered .

A huge smile spread across my lips knowing exactly why it taste like strawberries " well my girlfriend just happens to be a strong producer of strawberries matter of fact I might just have a second dose "

"Nasty boy " she said slapping my arm then storming off in the foods direction not before turing back and winking at me .


End file.
